Sweets' Journal of Observation
by Miss Mila
Summary: He isn't a shrink for nothing. Sweets' POV on everything that's happening inside the lab. A weekly update for each new episode about the relationships and even cases. CHAPTER 18 IS UP!
1. General

_**Sweets' Journal of Observation: The Squints...and Booth**_

_**A Bones Fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**A/N: This is going to be a week-by-week account of happenings in the Jeffersonian from Sweets' POV. I'll try to update weekly, and this first one is general thoughts to get me started. I decided that Sweets would add a bit of humor and insight to the subject, LoL. Please enjoy, and review. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Sweet's POV_

They're interesting. Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth (all the "squints" actually). I have to give them that much. They share a bond. A connection. And a very strong one at that. I know that I may seem to pry sometimes. But that's my job. I'm a psychologist. A shrink. And for some reason, they resent that. I don't know why...actually, I do know why. They both have things they're hiding. Things they're covering up. They have things they don't want anyone to know. Secrets, fears, feelings. And as a shrink I can figure these things out. I have figured these things out on those rare occasions when they let down their guards and let me see what's underneath. Like when Agent Booth died. I know I shouldn't have kept the fact that he was alive from Dr. Brennan. But honestly, if I had to do it again, I would. It only proved how strong their bond really was.

She absorbed herself in her work. Distracting herself from facing those feelings she was (without a doubt) feeling. She didn't want to go to his funeral. She probably didn't want to remember him that way. In a casket. I'd bet she wanted to remember him how she last saw him. Waving his lighter and dancing along with her. Not the bullet. Not the blood. Not the casket. Just Booth. Her Booth. And when she figured out he was alive...she didn't know what to feel. So she felt angry. Angry at him for not telling her he was alive. Angry at him for making her feel what she felt. Because now she couldn't deny that she had feelings for him (even though she did try). And she asked him: Why wasn't she informed? (Um...Whoops?). She went to his apartment (at a rather inconvenient time)...not only to understand why she wasn't informed (didn't he care enough about her to add her name to the list?), but to reassure herself that he really was there, alive.

Maybe she does know what she feels for him. Even though she won't admit it, her subconscious knows (Have you ever read her books?). She knows. Just like all great geniuses throughout time, she doesn't know she knows. It really is amusing watching them bicker. And watching them care for one another. At least I'm not alone in knowing they're blind (or maybe they don't want to see?). Angela, Cam, Hodgins...even the Intern of the Week...they probably all see it too.

You know, sometimes it's cases (I think it's safe to call them that, a case) like that that really baffle me. He loves her. She loves him. But they deny it because they think the feelings are unrequited. And they're afraid of being hurt. It's like a really bad soap opera. The beautiful, genius writer/scientist is in love with the FBI Special Agent; who has the same feelings...but they're both afraid of being hurt, so they dance around one another like little...puppets. I don't know...it sounded good in my head (I can see it now. General Lab... or something).

Anyway, enough about their relationship, however intriguing it may be. Let me move on. To the "squints".

You know, I don't really like that term. I'm certain that I seem to fit under that category that Agent Booth has oh-so-kindly created for us scientists. I'm a scientist and I don't squint. Stupid stereotypes (though I do tilt my head a bit...).

So, Angela and Hodgins. Not sure how Roxie fits into this exactly. These two anger me (yes, anger me) more than Booth and Brennan. They aren't blind. They see it. But for some completely stupid, unexplainable, absurd, asinine reason (*deep breath* okay...lemme look at this from a psychological point of view now; not my views...those will be coming later) they chose to ignore it.

Seriously though, how much more soap opera-ish can you get than this: The beautiful lab tech gets together with the smart lab tech (what do you want me to call Hodgins? The Bug Guy?). They make plans to get married, break it off, get back together, and then decide to get married again, break it off, and THEN the beautiful lab tech gets back together with her ex-girlfriend. Sounds like a season finale. Something you TOTALLY weren't expecting.

Sometimes, the logical side of me wants to just whack Angela across the back of the head. How can she be so stupid? Then my professional side comes in. And questions like Why? And How does he feel? How does she feel? Fall into my head. And there are possible answers: She's scared of commitment so she wants to go into a relationship that didn't work last time...hoping it won't work out again? Or: She was scared so she went to someone she trusts, someone she loved. I don't know. I can't come up with anything else. And the possibility that she really...plays for that team...doesn't strike me as one of those reasons. It might be, but what do I know?

Then Zack. I miss him, even though I barely knew the kid. I can't understand why he won't tell everyone that he really didn't stab that man. But the stupid Doctor/Patient confidentiality keeps me from telling any one else. Maybe Zack's right though. Prison wouldn't work out for him. If he only knew how much his absence is affecting Brennan. Affecting Hodgins. King of the Loony Bin, anyone?

Cam is a different story. You know, sometimes I feel like she's the only normal one around. But it's not like she doesn't have any scars. She does. But she's strong, one of the strongest people I know, and she healed, and moved on. But maybe the past is coming back to haunt her. Hm, that sounds a bit cryptic, eh? It comes down to this. Booth. Yep, him again. She and Booth have a history. And there's no denying it. They had some pretty intense feelings for one another. That's still evident. He cares about her. And maybe she's just a little jealous of Brennan? You have to hand it to her, though, she does a really good job at hiding those feelings. And maybe she just wants what's best for Booth (which we have decided is, of course, Brennan).

Ahhh...the Interns of the Week. Things haven't been the same since Zack. The interns come and go, none of them really fitting in with the chaotic (yet effective) style of work that has been established here (there) at the Jeffersonian.

I hate to be biased, but of course Daisy is my favorite. She's just so...lively and energetic and she really brightens a place. Not to mention she is my current girlfriend.

I've heard what Booth and Brennan have said about the matter. A woman of science and a man that bases his life around emotion and psychology. No common ground. Please. It's like they're looking in a freakin' mirror.

The other interns...well, I think Clark adjusted quickly. He was at Booth's party after all. Maybe he's the keeper?

I don't know about the others, but if we give them time, they'll orient themselves pretty quickly.

I can't think of anything else to say, but as the weeks go by, maybe I'll see if the team makes any progress.

So, yes, this is officially going to be Sweets' Journal of Observation: The Squints...and Booth.

* * *

_**A/N: So, what did you think? This is something I started during the stupid Holiday Hiatus, so I actually have to wait for a new episode to continue this. Please review and tell me if you liked it. Thanks!**_


	2. Double Trouble in the Panhandle

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**A/N: "Double Trouble in the Panhandle" enjoy.**_

* * *

Well, this week sure has been…informative. Who knew you could learn this much at the circus? Between the Siamese Twins and the doctor dude, I've learned a lot about Booth and Brennan.

Let me back up a bit. Okay, dead Siamese twins. And they _happen _to work at the traveling circus.

Now, I don't exactly _like _the circus. Biological mom spent some time there, and they wouldn't tell me anything (_yes. _I was adopted. We can get to that later.). Tight-knit group of people they are. But I respect them. Great friends you have once you do befriend them.

So, Brennan and Booth went undercover as Russian knife-throwers. You know, for FBI dudes, they're pretty good actors. And they're totally believable. (Did you know there was only _one _bed? Hmmm…). I mean, the bickering between them, just like a married couple. Not to mention the fact that their partnership has lasted longer than some marriages.

Trust. Trust was a big thing this week. Brennan trusted Booth enough to throw _knives _at her _head. _At her _nose. _I wouldn't trust anyone to thrown_ anything _at my head. But, it wasn't just the trust. It was the _way _she trusted him. Explicitly. Completely. Without batting an eye.

I think that says something.

Their act was pretty good, too. I mean, for fake knife throwers, they did well. We watched the whole performance on the web cam.

I love technology. Seriously, I do. Because, you know what? They didn't turn the web cam off. So, I saw Brennan's display on the tight rope (she has excellent balance), and how Booth was worried about her.

Though, I have to say, sometimes being a scientist really helps. I mean, Brennan used logic when going up on the rope. She knew the net would be there if she fell, and Booth would be there, too (Yet she's afraid of snakes…).

Anyway, they, of course, caught the guy in the end. Though, this guy wasn't the murdered. There was no murderer. There was no murder. Jenny and Julia's heads snapped together when they fell off the tightrope. That was all. But the strong dude didn't report it.

He took the blame (if you can call it that) for everything. He protected the circus people. And they respect him for that.

Booth and Brennan are on their way back now, so I better get prepared for another therapy session. Until later, then. ~Sweets

_Therapy Session _

The room was quiet, except for the ticking of the clock in the room. Sweets was watching Booth and Brennan intently, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Sweets?"

"Oh, hmm?"

"You know, you must love your job. You get to sit here and do nothing." Booth observed, shifting in the uncomfortable chair.

"I do love my job." Sweets said with a sigh. "Most of the time. _Usually _the people I have my sessions with are cooperative."

Booth raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something when Brennan interrupted.

"Sweets, can we get on with this?"

"Of course. So. You two went undercover as Russian knife throwers?"

"You know the answer to that, Sweets." Brennan said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, we did. Next question." Booth said, hoping to get out of the room. He had paperwork to do.

"How did that feel?"

"How did what feel?" Brennan asked.

"Being undercover as a married couple?"

Booth knew where he was going with this. Why did everyone _always _assume they were involved? Or wanted to be? "It _felt _like we were doing our jobs!"

Brennan shrugged. "I liked it."

"Really?" Sweets said. This was interesting.

"Yes. It was exciting. I always loved the circus."

"See, Sweets? She loves the circus. Let's go, Bones." Booth said as he stood.

Sweets knew he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine, but Booth, does the circus love _her_?" He called after them as the door swung shut.

Sweets leaned back in his chair, hands folded behind his head, smug smile on his face. Yep. He loved his job.

* * *

_**A/N: I loved the circus people. They were really cool. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I'm posting "The Fire in the Ice" one as we speak (or as I type) just becaue of the wait. I promise you won't have to wait that long for tonight's episode...REVIEW!**_


	3. The Fire in the Ice

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, etc._**

**_A/N: The fire in the Ice. Ah-mazing ep. Hope you like this!_**

* * *

Hockey is a really cool sport. Seriously. I love the competitiveness and the ice and the skating, and…all of it. I'm a pretty good player myself, but today Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Brennan, and I were just watching. We were watching Booth and Wendell play hockey against a particularly violent team.

Booth was getting pretty protective of his team members (alpha male tendencies?). He threw a few punches when one of the other team members knocked Wendell down. All in all, it was a very interesting game. Very interesting for the normal person, and very interesting for me as a psychologist to observe Booth in a sort of violent scene. He did look like he had some pent-up rage…

Anyway, later the same man Booth punched turned up dead (a while later. Like, a month later), and Booth knew he was a suspect. Seriously though, it was _hockey. _Have you _ever _seen a peaceful game of hockey?

We all knew Booth was innocent, but the evidence all pointed to him. And let's face it; Booth _does _have that pent-up rage. He was a sniper. His father was an alcoholic. He _is _an FBI agent. Those all have rage involved. I think he _is _capable of killing. But not out of cold blood. To protect someone, maybe. But, I _don't _think he murdered. Ever. Not this time, not this guy. His protectiveness of Brennan helps me come to this conclusion.

Angela, Hodgins, and Cam all knew that Booth was innocent. As for Brennan…I could tell that she desperately wanted to believe he was innocent. She honestly wanted to, but she's a scientist. She looks for the truth and the logic; the facts. And the facts all said that Booth was guilty. (Just like me, based on his behavior, Booth _could have _killed that man. But he didn't.).

The heart and the mind. Always in conflict. Makes it even harder for people of science.

The look on her face showed me that she would do whatever she could to prove that evidence wrong.

And she did.

But this journal isn't about the case. It's about Booth and Brennan, and the team.

During the second game (when Booth was trying to get a blood sample from one of the members), Booth fell over and Brennan ran over to him, making sure that he was okay. She "didn't like it when he fell down and didn't get up".

Just partners. What a load of crap.

Yes, I am a psychologist and I just said 'crap'.

She took him home and got him some soup, and I'm pretty sure she stayed with him.

By the way…during the investigation, we got a new agent to replace Booth (since he was removed from the case), Agent Perotta. I liked her enough. Booth did, too. Brennan seemed jealous (and the rest of the team seemed amused by this). Perotta was flirting with Booth, and Brennan didn't like that at all. She basically told her to back off.

Later Booth and Brennan went ice-skating. He told her to forget about Perotta, and she admitted she had been worried when he fell. And that he was the only FBI agent she wanted to work with.

It's like high school all over again. This week was _very _informative…therapy session should be interesting.

_Therapy Session_

"So, this case certainly was different from the norm." Sweets said as Booth and Brennan reluctantly came into his office and sat in the chairs.

"I agree." Brennan said as she nodded. Booth gave her a look. "What? It's not everyday that you're charged with murder!"

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Ah…so, Booth, how did that make you feel?"

"Being charged with murder?" Booth asked, frowning. "Pissed off. I'm a federal agent. I promised to protect this country. Not add to its murder rate. I'm not a murderer."

"I notice you didn't say, 'I'm not a killer'."

"I've killed before Sweets." Booth said quietly. "You know that."

Sweets nodded. "Fair enough. What about you, Brennan?"

"I think it was unfair to charge Booth with murder just because he threw a few punches at a competitive game of hockey. I think that they were too quick to judge him. Everyone knows that Booth isn't a murderer."

"Did you think he did it?"

"I think that the evidence pointed to him. But the evidence isn't always right."

"But what did _you _think?"

Brennan sighed. "I didn't think that Booth did it. He couldn't have."

Booth smiled. "See, I couldn't have."

"And why not?" Sweets asked. _Because I can't be falling for a murderer_? Sweets thought in his head. _That's the answer, isn't it?_

"Because he cares too much for his country to do that. Too much for his family, and the people around him to do something like that."

"Listen, Bones. I know the truth- we know the truth. And sometimes that's all that matters." Booth said quietly.

"What are you saying?" Brennan asked just as quietly.

"He's saying that he doesn't care what the rest of the people thought. As long as you knew he couldn't-didn't do it, that was enough."

"Well don't go putting words in my mouth, Sweets." Booth said, only a bit irritated. Sweets was right.

Bones smiled. "Really?"

"Mhm." Booth said. "Now come on, it's late, and I'm hungry. Chinese?"

"Thai. I feel like Thai."

"Thai it is." Booth said as he helped Bones into her coat and walked out of the room. "Later Sweets."

"Bye Sweets."

"Bye. Enjoy…dinner." Sweets said with a small smile, as he thought 'Just friends', 'Just dinner' _Right_. Later. They'd just have to see what happened later.

* * *

_**A/N: This really was an amazing episode. Tell me what you think of Sweets Journal. Can't wait to write one for "Hero in the Hold", which comes on tonight!!!**_


	4. The Hero in the Hold

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**A/N: "Hero in the Hold" was an AMAZING episode. I really loved it. Top 10. Now, if you haven't seen it, beware. SPOILERS BELOW.**_

* * *

Today was a really long day. A really horrible, long day.

It started off with all of us ready to go to Brennan's award acceptance. She had been talking to Booth a while before, and then she came to the lab to pick us up. However, that was when she got the call that the Grave Digger had Booth.

For those of you that don't know, the Grave Digger is…I guess you could call him a serial killer. He kidnaps the victims by stunning them, and then buries them alive in a car, usually with 12 hours of air supply. The loved ones get an untraceable call asking for a ransom, once it's met, GPS coordinates are given for the location. The Grave Digger kidnapped Brennan and Hodgins once before, but Booth found them.

I've spent a lot of time studying the Grave Digger. A calm person, obviously wouldn't talk. The whole thing was a game to them. Anyway, that's not really important.

What's important is that Booth was kidnapped, and Brennan was losing her mind. She was worried. And she wanted to give the Grave Digger what he wanted.

Let me go back a little. I have a tendency to get ahead of myself. Before we got word of Booth's kidnapping, the FBI was investigating Brennan and Hodgins for stealing evidence for the Grave Digger case. There was apparently incriminating evidence there, and the ransom was that piece of evidence. Brennan didn't steal the evidence, and she and Angela knew it was probably Hodgins (who wasn't over his own kidnapping yet). Hodgins wanted revenge. He hated the Grave Digger. Wanted him dead.

Brennan talked to Hodgins and got the evidence from him. They wanted to go and drop it off.

At the beginning of all this, they told me to leave. The Grave Digger told them no FBI involvement, and I was an FBI psychologist. I have to say, I was pretty mad. But I understood. They wanted to find Booth. Angela told Brennan that this was because she loved Booth. She denied it (and Cam and Hodgins and I were like, yeah right), but Angela replied that she loved Booth, too.

I was allowed back, though, when the handed over the evidence. And when the bomb exploded, destroying the evidence.

Agent Perotta immediately came. She was following us. I really am starting to hate her. She shoves her nose where it doesn't belong. And she thinks she can replace Booth. The FBI basically removed the team from the case, and when Vega turned up dead, they didn't take too kindly to them investigating that, either.

Brennan pulled some strings, certain that the Grave Digger killed Vega. She talked to Jared. Yep. Jared Booth. Booth's brother. The one she dated (which all of us are still convinced is a way of dating Booth without…well, dating Booth). He got the body there and we figured out who the Grave Digger was when Taffet wanted jurisdiction on the case.

Taffet was the Grave Digger. _She _was the Grave Digger. The Grave Digger was a woman. Okay, seriously, this was a shock to all of us.

Everyone wanted to kill her. And if anyone could, it would be Team Jeffersonian, here.

We figured out that Booth was on a navy ship (thanks to Cam. It was like word association or something. We said seagulls, someone said carousel, she named the pier), and thanks to Jared (who pulled some costly strings) we found out which ship. It was due to explode any minute. Jared got a helicopter for Brennan to go save Booth.

By the way, you should have _seen _how Brennan hit Taffet with the briefcase thing. It was amazing.

So, they caught the guy…er, gal. And Booth is all safe and sound.

I have to admit, Brennan was ruthless when looking for Booth. She was prepared to break the law (and we weren't gonna sit around and _watch _her), and even kill Taffet (again, no one does anything alone). She went to Jared for help (and that was probably very low on her to-do list). And, if you still believe they're 'just friends', consider this. When the Grave Digger kidnapped Brennan and Hodgins, _Booth _got the call. When Booth got kidnapped, _Brennan _got the call. The loved ones get the call. When it came to Booth, Jared or even ex-girlfriend Cam didn't get the call. And Brennan, it wasn't her brother or Angela. It was the loved one.

Oh, and I forgot to mention. Brennan said that according to Booth there was a ghost on the ship. I'll have to ask about that later, but right now, we're all glad to have Booth back.

_Therapy Session_

For once, Booth and Brennan didn't look to annoyed to be there in the office. For therapy.

"Let me start off with saying that I'm glad you're okay, Booth." Sweets said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Good to be back, Sweets." Booth said somewhat cheerfully.

"A lot happened since the last time we were here."

Brennan and Booth nodded in agreement.

"Do you two have anything you want to talk about? Anything to start this session with?"

Brennan looked over at Booth, and then back at Sweets. "I'm glad that Booth is back. And thank you for helping us find him."

"So, how did you feel, Brennan, when you received the phone call from Taffet?"

Both their faces darkened at the same time, the same way. If it weren't for the current situation, it would be quite amusing.

"I can tell you how I feel about that…Taffet. I feel like she can go and jump off a cliff. Or preferably get pushed off of one." Brennan said venomously.

"Or get thrown into a pit of-" Booth started before getting interrupted by Sweets.

"Booth! You're an FBI Agent!"

"So." Booth replied childishly. "I could turn the other cheek."

"I know we all hated that b- that…that…Taffet! But this is therapy. Not '101 Ways to Kill Taffet'."

"Fine!" They both said at the same time.

Sweets turned to Booth. "Is there anything _you _want to talk about?"

Booth glanced at Brennan. "Other than the fact that I'm very thankful for my friends right now, no."

"You were just trapped in a hold on a rigged ship, and you saw a ghost who helped you out. You have _nothing _to say?"

"You told him about my ghost?" Booth asked curiously, facing Brennan.

"Who was it?" Sweets asked, but Brennan interrupted him.

"Well…yeah. Few weeks ago you hallucinate a hockey player, and now a ghost. I was worried…you aren't mad, are you?"

"No. I guess not. Huh. But, you know, you saw my ghost, too."

"When?" Brennan asked skeptically.

"At the cemetery."

"That young soldier? He was your ghost?!?"

Booth smiled fondly. "Yeah."

"Who was the ghost!" Sweets asked impatiently. He was in the room too, you know.

Booth sighed. "Corporal Edward Parker. Died in combat."

"Parker? You named Parker after him?" Brennan asked quietly, touching his arm lightly.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sweets asked.

Booth looked annoyed. "No, Sweets, I don't. Kid saved my life, that's all. More than once."

Sweets nodded. "Just a few more questions before you two can go. Finding out the Grave Digger was a woman. How did you two feel about that?"

Booth smiled at Brennan. "You could definitely take her. And you're better looking, too."

"Really? Thanks, Booth."

"I mean about the fact that you go attacked by a _woman._"

"He's already humiliated enough, Sweets. No need to remind him."

"Thanks Temperance…I think." Booth said with an amused smile. He knew she was trying to help.

Sweets looked amused, too.

"Okay then, I guess we can cut this session short. You two have enough on your mind as is."

"You're letting us go?" Booth asked, surprised. "No strings attached?"

Sweets nodded. "No strings."

Brennan smiled and accepted Booth's hand, offering to help her up.

"Thank you, then."

"Come on, Bones, let's go watch a movie back at my apartment."

"Sounds like a plan."

Sweets watched the two walk out of his office. Just friends…right.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow. That took forever to type. Gonna keep this short. Please read and review, it really was an amazing episode. I loved it. Oh, and a big thank you for all those amazing people who alerted/reviewed/fav'd this story! Until next time!**_


	5. The Princess and the Pear

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N: "The Princess in the Pear" was a really amazing episode. I loved it. And Fisher was hilarious, even though I like Wendell much better. So, here we go. Sweets' journal. Sorry this took so long to put up. Fanfiction decided to not work for a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_The Princess in the Pear"_

We had a very amazing case this week. Well, okay, our cases aren't amazing because they involve murders and death and all that. But…I have to say, it was pretty cool.

A body was found, and facial recognition was almost impossible. Good thing we didn't need it. The dead girl was wearing a custom dress/costume for Imagicon. Imagine that. And we figured out it was because of (drum roll please) the Sword Excalibur. The one from the actual movie. Worth about $10,000. More about that later.

Booth hurt his back (again), so Brennan tried to fix it, but I landed him in the hospital. Nothing too serious though. So, guess who we were working with? Yeah. Agent Perotta. Good ole' Agent Perotta (sarcasm in case you missed it). Brennan requested her because she knew the team, not because of her investigative skills (which she told her straight to her face, go Brennan!). Obviously she would rather be working with Booth. I personally think there was a little jealousy there with Perotta. And Perotta _is _an FBI Agent. She wasn't blind to what was between Booth and Brennan.

Brennan compared Perotta to Booth. She wished he was working the case with her. I have to say, I wish Booth were working the case, too. Perotta was so…demanding. She asked me to give her a profile off a voice recording. Of course, I _could _do it. She also called me a portable polygraph machine, and I swear she was flirting with me. I am still seeing Daisy, thank you very much.

_Then _we found a suspect. A total Goth girl who wanted the sword (which is the reason our victim was killed). I profiled her and she came on to me. I turned her down. She moved on pretty quickly to Fisher, though.

I thought that we had an advantage over the killer. We had the sword (that really amazing sword), which is what the killer wanted. So, we could set a trap for the killer.

There was going to be a big memorabilia auction at Imagicon, and Fisher would be in the crowd taping other bidders, while I would be the high mystery bidder.

The auction was amazing. The bidding went up to $500,000. And even though I knew it was a fake auction…it felt really good. Amazing. The man who was bidding against me wasn't the killer. He was a representative for a company that collected movie props. He was really mad when he figured out the auction was fake, and threatened to sue the FBI. Which I'm pretty sure you can't do. Though I may be wrong.

Brennan and I were in the car, driving back to the Jeffersonian when another car crashed into us, intentionally. I hit my head pretty hard, but I saw Brennan use the sword to fight off the Black Knight that crashed into us. Her moves were very Xena-ish.

Booth heard about the crash and immediately called Brennan. He was worried about her and told Perotta not to let her out of her sight.

Perotta asked Brennan if she really didn't see it. She's blind to what's happening between herself and Booth.

I thanked Brennan for saving my life, and we found out that our guy was Koon, Kroon, Kron, whatever, the Blacksmith.

Before figuring that out, though, we found out that Fisher (who was all depressed) had slept with Goth girl. Cam threatened to have his job, but then she didn't. Which was cool of her.

I know that Brennan went to visit Booth, and he was on Vicodin, before that. It was funny to watch.

It was a very cool case, especially since I was allowed to be a little more involved in finding the bad guy than I have been in previous cases. It felt good, but I've had enough excitement to last a while. I like my desk job just fine.

More later,

Sweets

_Therapy Session_

Booth and Brennan walked into Sweets' office and sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"So Agent Booth, how are you feeling?" Sweets asked as he shuffled some papers in front of him. "We missed you on the case."

"I'm feeling much better. Bones fixed me up again." Booth answered. "I heard you got into a little crash, too."

"Yeah, well, thanks to Dr. Brennan, I'm fine."

"It was nothing." Brennan replied, dismissing the subject.

"Our case was…interesting this week."

"Yeah. A geek-fest and a killer running loose." Booth said rolling his eyes. "Trying to find a psychopath in a room full of psychos. It's like trying to find a needle in a needle stack."

Sweets' cleared his throat. "There's nothing wrong with Imagicon."

Booth looked over at Brennan. "Oh God, he's one of the psychos."

Brennan smiled.

"Hey!" Sweets protested. "Can we get back to the session?"

"Sorry, Sweets." Booth said, not really sorry at all.

"Vicodin." Brennan explained. "He's still on it a little."

Sweets nodded. "Dr. Brennan, how did you feel working with Agent Perotta?"

"I don't really like her." Brennan admitted.

Booth shrugged. "She's alright. What do _you _think, Sweets?"

Sweets shrugged. "I'm a therapist, a psychologist. I'm-"

"Sweets."

"Yeah, don't particularly like her. But I certainly don't hat her. Just…glad to have you back, Agent Booth."

"Thanks."

"Now, what do the two of you think of the case in general?"

"I can't imagine someone killing over a sword." Brennan said as Booth nodded. He however, didn't nod when she continued, "Maybe something bigger. Better. But not that."

May I offer some insight?"

"Sure." Brennan said.

"Those people you saw at Imagicon, that's their life. They collect those props, role play; their lives revolve around sci-fi. To them, the sword is worth _at least _$10,000- just because of the movie. When you factor in all the other things…to them, it's priceless."

"Sweets. Do NOT tell me you would kill for a really big knife." Booth said frowning.

"Me? No. Never. But I've met some people…"

"I think I get it now, Sweets." Brennan said quickly.

"Alright. Agent Booth, I understand that you let Dr. Brennan fix your back after she landed you in the hospital last time."

"Hey! Don't blame Bones!" Booth said protectively.

"No, it's alright Booth. I think I may have contributed to your doctor visit."

"Yes, Sweets. I let her. So what?"

"So you trusted her."

"Yeah, I did. I do. With my life."

Brennan looked over at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, Bones. I do." He said softly.

"You know, I trust you, too."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"That's a lot of trust." Sweets commented.

"We're partners, Sweets. It's our job. Now come on, Bones. Let's go out and celebrate my fixed back."

"Alright. There's that new Chinese place on 3rd."

"Cool."

As they headed out the door Sweets shook his head. That "partners" crap all over again. Their trust was way more than "partners" trust. He wondered how long it would take them to figure that out.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? No more new episodes for 3 WEEKS!!! So, you won't be seeing much of me (or Sweets) until then. I really did love this episode. See you in…March. **


	6. The Bones that Foam

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, plots, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: ****Hoot! Hoot! Bones is **_**finally **_**back! With 11 new episodes! I'm seriously gonna try to get these Sweets' Journals out in time, and I cannot apologize enough for the lateness of this one. I was so used to having a mini-hiatus to work them…But, good news. Since this one ("The Bones that Foam") is late, the next one ("Salt in the Wounds") will be out shortly after. I am writing like crazy trying to get them all out. Here it is, Sweets' Journal of Observation, number 6. **

* * *

"The Bones that Foam"

I know that every week I say we've had an "interesting" case (I need a better vocabulary)…but this week surpasses them all.

I mean…foaming bones?!?

I'm a _psychologist _and I know that's unusual.

Even Brennan and the Squints (Ha. Look at that. Booth is rubbing off on me) didn't know what it was.

This week we were blessed with the insight of one Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray. The fact machine. Apparently, spewing random facts is how he stays focused, and _this _case certainly called for focus.

So, from the beginning.

A couple was getting married in an unusual way. They were in a hot air balloon…which they bungeed off of once the 'I dos' were out of the way. As they were bungee jumping (bungeeing?) they saw (drum roll please) a dead body.

First of all, who in their right mind would bungee jump at their wedding? Honestly. I've seen some strange things as a psychologist…

The body was brought to the lab and shortly after the bones started foaming.

It was chaotic. Alarms were ringing, doors were magically shutting, and the Squints were running around isolating the body.

Vincent Nigel-Murray calculated that the bones were losing 12% bone mass every hour, so the team really had to hurry on this one.

Hodgins discovered Lust Dust on the body…so Brennan and Booth visited the strip club.

From what I heard (I have my sources), Brennan paid a stripper to give Booth a lap dance…while she watched…or something along those lines. I, personally, don't want to think about it.

You know, I think Booth is rubbing off on Brennan.

Let me explain. The victim's brother worked at a car dealership, and I revealed the fact that I taught car dealers psychological tricks, you could say, to sell cars.

Well, Brennan asked me if I could give her interrogation tips; she wanted to be able to interrogate like Booth.

So, the first lesson was emotional recognition. You have to learn how to play off people's emotions as an interrogator.

Brennan…she was doing well _subconsciously_… she knew I was displaying anger and confusion, or at least she reacted to them accordingly. But if I asked her outright…she couldn't get them. And ten when we finally had someone in for questioning, Brennan asked Booth if she could interrogate…and of course, _he _can't say no to her.

I advised him against it. I seriously did…but she interrogated the suspect in the end. And Booth blamed me when she wasn't doing well.

We had _one _lesson, and ill is NOT an emotion!

Anyway, the alarms kept going off because the bones were deteriorating faster and Cam finally agreed to let the bones out of isolation. Hodgins and Vincent Nigel-Murray were doing experiments again, and the body caused an explosion because it was emitting some kind of gas. Hodgins figured out which gas it was (all while alarms were blaring) and he stopped the deterioration…but _did _petrify the body.

One thing I'd like to add in here though, is how good it is to see Hodgins eager to do experiments again. Today he mentioned he was the King of the Lab again. He hasn't said that since Zack Addy left. And I have to say, him being excited is better than the whole "I'm angry at everyone and I hate everything" thing he had going on a while ago. It really wasn't working for him.

Alright. Those stupid alarms have gone off more times today than they have this entire year!

Back at the lab they found out that the victim was killed by sowing shears. Booth remembered that the _wife _had a job as a seamstress…or something like that.

Anyway, the murder was solved and Booth and Brennan (sources say) had a conversation at the Diner about how Booth was good at 'people things' and Brennan was good at 'bone things'. Booth reassured Brennan, told her that everyone was good at something.

And they drove off in the awesome car Booth rented.

It was a good case, one that everyone took part of. Other than the alarms, I enjoyed it.

And the questions that Brennan asked have shown improvement, and development, on her part.

_Therapy Session_

"Come on in!" Sweets called, upon hearing the knocking on his door.

Booth and Brennan walked in and sat down, both looking a little annoyed.

"I have to say, I, for one, enjoyed this case." Sweets said, flipping his white binder open.

"I didn't." Booth said with a frown. "Stupid alarms."

"But did you see how the doors closed?"

"They're programmed to do so in case of an-" Brennan started explaining.

"-Emergency. Yeah, we know." Booth said, cutting her off.

"Agent Booth. You seem…annoyed. And eager to leave." Sweets observed, penciling something into his notes.

"Well Sweets, this case was probably the weirdest one we've had in a while, and I just wanna grab a bear and sit in front of my TV." Booth snapped.

"How did you know that?" Brennan asked, looking at Sweets. "How did you know what he was feeling?"

Sweets sighed. "_That _was the concept of emotional recognition. Based on body language, tone of voice, and my general knowledge of Agent Booth, I deducted what he was feeling. If you'd like, we can continue the lessons we started before."

Brennan frowned. "I don't know. Booth's better at the people things," she said with a shrug, "and maybe I should stick to the bone things."

Booth looked at her and rubbed his cheek. "I didn't mean that, Bones. If you want to learn how to read people, I'm sure Sweets could teach you. And you're an intelligent woman, I'm sure you could figure it out."

Brennan smiled at that. "You think so?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah. I do."

Brennan turned back to Sweets. "Alright then, I guess I could try again."

"Great. Anytime you want to pop in, I can teach you." Sweets said nodding. "Now. Any thoughts on this case?"

Brennan shrugged. "I learned a few new things…and saw some other's in action…" She trailed off.

Booth blushed. "_I _think that we should limit our interrogations to the interrogation room."

"You _did _seem uncomfortable at the strip club." Brennan added.

Sweets chuckled. "See…that was emotional recognition right there."

"So uncomfortable is an emotion, but ill isn't?"

"Well…not really, we'll-we'll get to it next time."

Booth shook his head. "I just feel bad for that couple. Imagine seeing _that _on your wedding day."

"I agree. Not a pleasant experience." Sweets said, agreeing with the opinion.

"I don't understand. It wouldn't be a pleasant experience on any day…why did you say Wedding?" Brennan asked, face displaying confusion.

Booth sighed and looked to Sweets.

"You see, Doctor Brennan, most people consider their wedding day the most important day, and happiest, of their lives. They are surrounded by friends and family; good memories in the making. Seeing something as upsetting as a dead body could imprint itself on their minds, and the wedding day wouldn't be held in high esteem anymore. In fact, the whole relationship has a chance of falling apart right there."

"All over a dead body?" Brennan asked.

Booth shook his head. "Let's not think about that. Come on, I'm hungry."

"Chinese?" Brennan offered, and Booth nodded. "We're leavin' Sweets. See you later!"

Sweets shook his head and made another note in his binder. They were a complicated couple…but he could almost say couple for sure.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I know that wasn't anything special, but I wasn't really paying attention to this episode. I **_**was **_**paying attention to "Salt in the Wounds" and that SJ will be better, hopefully. I hope to have it out sometime this weekend, but I'm trying to catch up on everything. For reasons I do not understand, Bones will be back in 2 weeks, so I will have time to get all the SJOs out. Please leave a review!!!**


	7. The Salt in the Wounds

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, plots, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: ****Well, here it is, Sweets' Journal for "Salt in the Wounds". My last SJO was a little late, and I do apologize, so I decided to hurry up and get this one out. I really did like this episode though, and the very last scene was touching. I hope you enjoy this, and, as always, feedback is both welcome and appreciated. **

* * *

"The Salt in the Wounds"

We had a remarkable case this week. It was really out of the ordinary, and the end result was very…unexpected, I guess you could say. But I really did observe a lot this week.

Our victim was very young this time. Her name was Ashley Clark, and she was a sixteen year old, who also happened to be pregnant. She was found at a construction site in the salt machine thing.

Cam decided that they would try to re-hydrate the body, so that they could find a cause of death.

Meanwhile, we had an interesting grad student this week. The name was Arastoo V. He was a Muslim man, and he was very religious, praying five times a day, and everything. Cam and the other's didn't have a problem with this, but Brennan found the praying time-consuming, and she commented that all religions are irrational.

Angela and Roxie were going to get a dog, but in the end, they broke up. Apparently Roxie commented that Angela tended to "live in the moment", but she wanted someone who looked to the future as well.

Everyone knew that Angela was upset, but she didn't admit it to anyone. Anyone except Hodgins. He took her out for coffee and it ended up with them sleeping together. Which they both needed, I guess.

Brennan and Booth went to the victim's high school, where there was a sort of "Pregnancy Pact" of the girls on the volleyball team. A boy named Clinton Gilmour was apparently very popular amongst the girls.

I know that Brennan and Angela had dinner together, and Angela told Brennan about the breakup. You know, Angela is such a free spirit…I think she understands why the breakup happened, and is okay with it…but it still hurts.

Cam and Brennan got in a little argument whether or not to remove the skin from the victim. Brennan couldn't examine the bones like that.

So Arastoo made a virtual skeleton that let Brennan examine the bones without exactly examining the bones.

I, myself, interviewed the "alpha girl" of the volleyball team, and I figured out that this Alyssa girl suggested all the girls buy a house together so that they could raise there kids together. All the girls were supposed to cough up 5,000 dollars, which would explain the forged check that Mrs. Clark was talking about.

Cam and Arastoo helped find the cause of death, which apparently was a single blow to the "vagus nerve". I'm planning to find out where that nerve is and cover it with a pillow or something.

Brennan apologized to Cam, saying that if they had taken off the skin the cause of death never would have been found.

And then came my favorite part of our lovely case.

The Squints thought that some kind of tool had been used to kill Ashley, and somehow they got pointed to the chiropractor.

So, Angela and I went undercover as a married couple. While we were waiting in those stupid waiting rooms, Angela told me about her and Roxie, and her and Hodgins. She asked me which was better, living in the moment, or thinking ahead and thinking about the future. When I told her that that was just the way she was, living in the moment, and if she wanted to change I would say the whole 'no sex' thing for a few months…she laughed. Oh well.

It turns out it _was _the chiropractor, and that Ashley had blackmailed him for the five grand. He killed her.

Later Booth and Brennan were at a bar together, and they had a nice little speech before Booth called up the Clinton boy and told him to meet him at the Diner. Brennan understood that it was a guy to guy thing.

Booth talked to Clinton about the children he fathered and how they were his responsibility. I guess it was a really touching speech. I know that Brennan was standing outside, looking at Booth and Clinton talking. It was very…sweet.

It wasn't that great of a case, but it was certainly very touching, and I learned a lot about the team.

Ha, the saying's true. You _do _learn something new every day. Which is why I like working here…

_Therapy Session(s)_

Sweets was getting ready for his upcoming therapy session with Brennan and Booth when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called, wondering to whom he owed the pleasure. It wasn't like Booth and Brennan to be _early. _

Angela walked in the door, she looked sad still, and maybe a little lost.

"Hey Angela," Sweets said gently, "what can I do for you?"

Angela came in and sat down in the chair, legs pulled up to her chest. She didn't say anything, and neither did Sweets. The silence was comfortable, and Sweets wasn't going to be the one to break it.

"You know…Arastoo…he came and he gave me a mix CD. One with great love/break-up songs. He said that he was sorry that my heart was broken, and hoped that it would help."

"That was really sweet of him." Sweets commented.

"It was. And I needed it."

There was another silence- shorter this time.

"All my relationships seem to end like this." Angela said, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Garrison. Hodgins. Hodgins. Roxie. That's the short end of the list. But they all end like that. A nice friendship, sure. I mean, no one's ever been really _mad _at the end of a relationship…but it's still over. Done."

"And why do you think that is?"

"I don't know." She said with a shrug. "I'm not that naïve to think that it's just them, that I don't have anything to do with it. But I'm not that naïve that I blame it all on myself, either."

"And what do all these relationships have in common?" Sweets asked, leaning forward.

"Besides ending horribly?"

Sweets stayed quiet.

"I don't know. I guess that…I wasn't 'thinking about the future', like Roxie said. I guess that I spent too much time in the moment. When others were moving on…settling down…I was in the moment having fun. And maybe I didn't take things seriously enough. But they didn't tell me to snap out of it…they didn't…I just- I don't know." Angela answered, a silent tear falling down her face.

Sweets wordlessly pushed the tissue box closer to her. "You can't blame yourself-and others- like that. And I can tell you that if you want your relationships to change…_you _will have to change a bit too. You gave me a list of things that you think were keeping your relationships back. Well, maybe you need to work on changing some of those things. Slightly, though. Not completely. Because, even though you may consider them faults…they make you who you are. And if you changed yourself that drastically…then you'd be living a lie."

Angela wiped away her tears and stood up, walking around Sweets desk. She leaned down and hugged Sweets. "You know, for a baby boy shrink, you're pretty good."

Sweets smiled. "Thank you."

Another knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"That'll be Booth and Brennan. Come in!" Sweets called, as Angela walked to the door and opened it herself.

Brennan and Booth were surprised to see Angela there.

"Hey Angela." Booth greeted. "Sweets."

"Are we interrupting something- Booth, I think we're interrupting. Maybe we should come back-" Brennan started to say, but was cut off by Angela.

"No, no Sweetie, I was just leaving. Sweets helped me see a few things…but I'm going to go now. I'll leave you all alone now. And Sweets? Thanks again."

"You're welcome Angela. Come in, welcome." Sweets said, beckoning for Booth and Brennan to take a seat.

The two sat down and looked at Sweets quizzically.

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality." Was all he said. "Now then, should we start?"

Brennan and Booth shared a look. "Wait a minute. _We _have a few questions for _you _this time." Brennan said with a smirk.

Sweets raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Mhm." Booth said, leaning forward, elbows on knees.

"Alright, shoot."

"So. You went undercover-"

"-Again-" Booth added.

"-This week." Brennan stated.

"I did." Sweets said, wondering where this was going.

"And you went undercover with Angela…as a married couple." Booth included.

"I did." Sweets repeated.

"How did that make you feel?" The two asked in unison.

Sweets rolled his eyes. "I think this undercover thing is warming up to me. I kinda like it." He said, humoring the two people in front of him.

"And undercover with _Angela_?" Brennan asked.

"It was an…honor…to go undercover with Angela. She's really good at it. Better than I am, I guess. Now, is that it? We have a therapy session to get on with."

Brennan glanced at Booth. "Alright. We're done."

"Good. Now then, _how did you feel _about the case? More so the setting, then the actual case itself…"

Brennan frowned. "I think it was remarkable that all the teenage girls were getting pregnant. I mean, is no one supervising them?"

Booth chuckled. "Teens find a way to do things without noticing, Bones. But yeah. The whole high school thing was really…weird. And the whole text messaging thing-"

"-Was out of control." Brennan finished for him, shaking her head. "Those kids were all warned that we were coming. Mostly because someone texted that we were. If this was a murder one of them committed…the murdered could have escaped or run off by then."

Sweets shrugged. "In the high school world…no on 'tells' on anyone else. They keep to themselves, and if they know anything, they stay quiet. Those teenagers may have felt it their duty to tell their friends you were coming. Especially since you, Agent Booth, are in a position of authority."

"Authority is nothing to the kids these days." Booth said with a frown.

"Booth! You can't really believe that." Brennan said, turning to him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you talked to that Clinton boy. Made him responsible for his actions. Responsible for his children. You can't tell me and Sweets right now that _all _teenagers have a disregard for authority. That would be far from the truth."

Sweets smiled. "She's right, Agent Booth. You made a difference in the way that boy was thinking. He wouldn't have changed if it weren't for you."

Booth shrugged it off. "I guess."

"And what do you two think of the case?"

"I think it's amazing how many times this Ashley Clark blackmailed the people around her. There was her volleyball coach…maybe even her friends…and we all know about the chiropractor." Brennan added thoughtfully.

"She was very manipulative." Booth agreed. "And look where it got her."

Sweets nodded in agreement. "It's best to have those things in check."

Booth opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang.

"It's Parker…excuse me. " He said, taking out his phone and walking to the corner in the room. "Hello? Hey buddy, how are you? Un-huh. Un-huh. Really? 4-0? That's great! I told you that you'd like the soccer team. And you scored 2 goals? That's amazing! We'll go out to celebrate tonight, when I come pick you up. Hey, is your mom there? Put her on the phone. Alright. See you in a bit, buddy. Rebecca? Hey, I'll be there in an hour. I was planning on taking him out to the Diner to celebrate. You're welcome to join us if you'd like. Oh, no, no, I understand. Alright then. Tell Parker that I love him. Bye."

"He really is an amazing father." Brennan said softly, as Booth shut the phone and walked back to the seat.

Sweets nodded. "He is."

Booth came and sat down again. "Parker had his first soccer game today," he explained, "he made 2 goals and I promised that we would go out a celebrate."

"Rebecca couldn't come?" Brennan asked.

Booth shook his head. "No, she takes night classes at a college whenever she can. Hey Bones, Parker likes you, you wanna come?"

Brennan smiled. "Of course, I love Parker."

"Great. We should go now, I guess. I have to pick him up in a while, anyway. Sweets? We done here?"

Sweets broke out of his thoughts. "What? Yeah, yeah. Have fun."

"Thanks Sweets, bye!" Brennan said as she and Booth left.

Sweets shook his head. That was…informative.

He flipped open his phone and dialed the number two speed dial. "Hey Daisy? I'll come pick you up from work, alright? I'm takin' you to dinner."

* * *

**Author's note: ****Well, there you have it. SJO7. It's a little longer than my previous SJs have been, but I had a lot to work with. I still don't know why we have to wait 2 weeks for another episode, but it gives me more time to write other fics. Speaking of fics, the lack of reviews on this one for these new chapters has been disappointing. Just thought I'd like to mention that...So, you've made it this far, care to take a few seconds and leave a review? I hope you liked it!**

**P.S- I am still going to assume that Sweets is with Daisy. Personally, I think Sweets deserves someone, and I just happen to think that Daisy is annoyingly funny. You can choose to agree or not. I don't care, but in my fics, she's most likely gonna be there...just a little heads up. Thanks again!**


	8. The Doctor in the Den

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: ****Well, here we are, SJO7. Bones is back, once again, with "The Doctor in the Den". Spoilers below. Hope you enjoy, and feedback is appreciated. **

* * *

"_The Doctor in the Den" _

This week we had an emotional case, particularly for Cam. Her ex-fiancé was found in the Tiger Den at the zoo, ripped apart _after _bleeding to death from a wound caused by…not a tiger.

Apparently Cam lived with the victim, Dr. Andrew Weston (a cardiovascular surgeon), for two years and she pretty much raised his daughter, Michelle, in those years. They got engaged, but things weren't working out between them.

So anyway, our intern this week was Clark Edison, once again. He was the one who wanted to maintain professionalism in the work place…that is hard for everyone here because of the bond everyone shares.

I am happy to hear that Angela has taken my advice and maintained celibacy. This, however, has caused her to flirt/hit on Clark, Hodgins, and even myself at one time. It's quite funny to watch, but I'm glad she's doing something like that for herself and her future. Clark, however, was bothered by it, so he introduced Angela to his "romantic interest", Dr. Nora Oldhouse, who understood what Angela was going through.

Now, back to the case.

Cam went to tell Michelle about her father being dead. Murdered. Michelle claimed not to know her, not to remember her, but that was because she was so hurt when Cam left all those years ago with no explanation. It was suggested that maybe Cam didn't want to have kids _because _of the position she was in when she had to leave Michelle.

Cam and Booth were the ones doing most of the investigating this week, since the case was so personal for her. Brennan understood, and offered to spend more time in the lab.

Dr. Weston was killed after a charity event. One at which Brandon Casey was present at. And the same Brandon Casey also filed a malpractice claim against the doctor before, because this wife died on the table.

I decided to hypnotize the man, and asked Angela if she could sketch the suspect that Casey saw.

Now, hypnosis is pretty cool. I mean, seriously. It's amazing. And very useful. We got the picture thanks to Angela, and Cam and Booth found out the person in the sketch was the hospital's (where Weston worked) biggest donor, Mrs. Annenburg. She was upset because her son wasn't getting special attention and being accepted into the Roosevelt doctor program, even though she donated.

Cam made an interesting comment about interrogation, which I heard about later. She said, "Most of the time I want to beat them until they tell me what I want to hear". And true, that sometimes _does _seem like the only way to get information from someone, but I find myself a skilled interrogator.

Apparently Cam left Weston because he had commitment issues and couldn't commit to a woman after Michelle's mother.

I heard from Hodgins that he came up to the platform and Cam, Angela, and Brennan were talking about how much they hated men. He wanted to give them some results he found and they were giving him death glares.

But, you have to think. All three of them have been hurt by men before. And not just once. I wonder how they would feel to a group therapy…

Focus, right. Case. Sorry…

The next suspect in the case was Dr. Bailey, who had an affair with Weston.

But Hodgins found snake scales in the victim's wounds.

Nancy the nurse was the killer; apparently she had an affair or something like that with Weston, too.

Cam asked Michelle if she would like to move in with her (since she _was _an orphan), and Michelle found the other half of the salt and pepper set that went with the half Cam had. She said yes.

I really am happy for the team. Everyone is growing and changing so much.

Cam is a 'new' mother, you could say. She really cares about Michelle, and I know that she's up for the challenges of parenthood.

Angela is really trying to change how her relationships play out. She's trying to take control of her future, AND she's maintained celibacy. An accomplishment in itself, for her.

Hodgins is supporting Angela in her decisions, and offering her his help and support.

Booth and Brennan are just…being Booth and Brennan.

I have to say though; Brennan was the one to suggest adoption, or whatever it is at this stage. _She _was the one to ask if Cam was okay, and comfort her when Michelle said maybe Cam wasn't good enough. Booth is rubbing off on her. More next time,

~Sweets

_Therapy Sessions _

Sweets opened his white binder and looked to see who was coming in today:

_Angela - follow up (Celibacy) _

_Cam- follow up on case (connection to vic.)_

Sweets frowned. Booth and Brennan weren't coming in today? Then again, this case didn't have much to do with them. Brennan was in the lab most of the time, and Booth was with Cam most of the time. He supposed he could let them slide this time.

A knocking on the door broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sweets?"

"Angela. Come in."

"So…I've done it." She said as she took a seat in the chair in front of him, and folded her legs underneath her body. "I've been celibate for about three weeks."

Sweets smiled. "Not easy, huh? How's it working out for you?"

"Well…it's not easy. But seriously, it's…opened my eyes."

"Ah…Clark's told me."

Angela shrugged shamelessly. "He does have a really nice body."

"That's uh-nice, Angela. Now, Hodgins told me that you and Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saroyan were talking about how much you hated men."

"Yeah, you guys suck."

"Really?" Sweets asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes."

"How so?"

"Well…look at Weston. He kept cheating and cheating. Not caring who he hurt. And in the end, it killed him."

"That's one man, Angela."

"And Brenn's been hurt by men her whole life. She doesn't trust them. I think the only guy she's trusted for a while now is Booth. And me…look at me. I'm not celibate because I've had amazing relationships with guys."

"Hmm…that _does _make us sound horrible. But all guys are NOT like that. And you're working on your relationships. You're making a change."

"I know."

"So, who do you know that isn't like that?"

"Hodgins." She replied automatically, then she thought things over a little, "Booth…you…Wendell, Arastoo, Clark."

"I'm flattered."

"You guys are pretty good."

"You just have to know who to trust." Sweets said with a shrug.

"How? How do you know who to trust?" There was a sense of urgency in her voice.

"You just know. That person that can make you smile…comfort you…who knows what to do and how to act around you…"

"Yeah?"

Sweets nodded. "Mhm."

"We had a sad case this week."

"Yes. Cam is actually supposed to be in a bit later."

Angela smiled. "Have you heard about her and Michelle?"

"Yeah. And I'm really happy to hear it. Good for her."

Angela frowned as her phone buzzed. "A text. From Hodgins. He's asking me to go out for drinks." Angela looked up at Sweets. "I'm saying yes."

"But ONLY drinks."

Angela frowned. "Alright. Just drinks." She typed Hodgins a response and nodded to Sweets. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Sweets shook his head as Angela left. She was certainly something.

* * *

The door opened again as Cam walked in.

Sweets didn't mind his sessions (though few) with Cam. She took things seriously, and didn't joke around about his age or psychology in general.

"Dr. Saroyan, hi."

"Hello Sweets. Can I come in?"

"Please, teak a seat."

"Can't stay long. Booth and Dr. Brennan are giving Michelle a tour as Caroline deals with all the legal stuff."

"I wanted to say congratulations with Michelle. Everyone is happy for you."

Cam smiled. "Thank you."

She sat down and looked around at the office. "It's been a while since I've been in here."

"Yeah. How you holding up?"

She sighed at turned back to Sweets. "To be honest, I don't know. I still feel bad about Andrew's death…but if it hadn't happened I wouldn't have been able see Michelle again, and she would still think I abandoned her."

"Mixed emotions are common over the death of a loved one. You _did _love Andrew, right?"

Cam smiled softly. "I still do."

Sweets nodded. "And Michelle? How's she doing?"

"She's still shaken up. Then again, everyone would be. But…we'll get through it together."

"Do you mind me asking what happened between Andrew and yourself?"

Cam frowned. "Bad timing. I'm not going to say it wasn't meant to be, because I think we would have had a chance. If Andrew wasn't afraid of commitment. But Michelle's mother died, and I think he was afraid to stay with one woman too long, afraid that she would leave and he would get hurt all over again."

"Yet he still got hurt in the end."

"Ironic."

"And how are your arrangements with Michelle going?"

"Well…she'll stay at my place, and her father's fortune will be kept in a trust fund for her, with monthly money available should I need it. The house is paid off, so it will stay empty until she turns 18 and it's signed over to her."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Cam frowned. That was a weird yet therapy-ish question. "Well, I'm glad that she has some kind of net. That she has a place to live in case anything happens."

"And how do you feel about walking out on her 10 years ago?" Sweets asked cautiously.

Cam's eyes hardened slightly at the question. "Besides guilty, you mean?"

Sweets waited.

"I feel…horrible about leaving her alone like that. That little girl needed a mother. And for two years, she had one. And then when I find out things with Andrew aren't going well, I leave. Without thinking about how it will be for her."

"It isn't your fault. You couldn't stay in a relationship that was bad for you."

"I could've stayed for _her._"

"Yes, you could have. But then where would you be?"

Cam smiled wistfully. "In that cell instead of Nancy?"

Sweets returned the smile. "Probably."

Another knock on the door. My, he sure was popular today.

"Come in!"

A girl, who he assumed was Michelle, walked in. "Hey? Cam…that nice FBI man said you were in here. Are you ready to go? Caroline wants to talk to us."

"Michelle, come in, there's someone in here I want you to meet." Cam said, gesturing for the girl to come forward.

She did so, shyly.

"Michelle, this is Dr. Sweets, he's a psychologist for the FBI who sometimes helps us out on cases."

Michelle reached forward and shook Sweets' hand. "Michelle Weston. Nice to meet you…" She said uncertainly.

"Nice to meet you, too. You can sit down until I'm finished here."

She sat down next to Cam.

"Just one more thing I'd like to advise, Dr. Saroyan." Sweets said, turning back to Cam.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind, I think you and Michelle should come in for a few therapy sessions together. How would you-both of you- feel about that?"

Michelle looked at Cam timidly. "I don't mind, what do you think?"

Cam frowned pensively. "I think that's a good idea."

"Alright then, give Caroline my best. I'll see you two next week."

Sweets wrote in the appointments in his white binder as the pair left. They would be alright.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****So, what did you think about that? I thought this episode was AMAZING. And Cam was SO sad, and then SO happy at the end. Please tell me what you thought, more next week.**


	9. The Science in the Physicist

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, theme, plots, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: ****I cannot apologize enough for how late this is. You were supposed to see it last week, but I had to re-watch the episode because apparently I can't write a good SJO unless I have notes. Please, please, please excuse my tardiness, and please enjoy the SJO for "The Science in the Physicist". Spoilers. I was out of town on Friday, so that delayed work on the other two…but I promise to have them up ASAP. **

* * *

"_The Science in the Physicist"_

I have to say, I had fun this case. Which is a really unusual statement…since we were solving murders, and all…but I was able to help out more in this case.

A bag of body parts (that, according to the rest of the team, looked like Chili Con Carne) was found in a vacant lot that was being used for a photo shoot. It really looked gross, and even Cam hadn't seen anything like it before.

Our grad student of the week was Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray, who had fun with experiments in the lab alongside Hodgins. They found a piece of a black pearl like object (which turned out to be meteorite) and gold along with the body. It turned out to be part of an engagement ring from Landis Collar, a blind scientist and owner of the Collar Institute. He had the ring made out of meteorite from the Institute for his fiancée, Dr. Diane Sidman.

Meanwhile, Angela finds out her dad is in town, _and _she tells Brennan that she is still celibate. Angela tells Hodgins that her dad will be after him, and it's probably best he leave town…but Hodgins has experiments on his mind. He and Vincent fired a cannon _inside _the lab, trying to see if the victim (who was frozen first, then chopped up) would've been able to be blown up by a meteorite. A valid experiment, _I'd _think…if Brennan hadn't figured out where the meteorite was from.

They fire the cannon and get grounded by Cam, who tells them they aren't allowed to be in the same room without permission. Booth and Brennan escape _before _those darn alarms start blaring and the doors start closing.

The Collar Institute is a _very _interesting place. All these genius scientists do experiments looking into the future, and Brennan was denied a fellowship there because her studies were of the past.

However, Booth and Brennan found four suspects there, at the Institute. There were Christopher Beaudette, Jennifer Keating, Milton Alvaredo, and Landis Collar.

After the remains are confirmed to be Diane Sidman's, the team finds out that Liquid Nitrogen was what caused the body to shatter so cleanly.

Then _I _was brought in to judge recorded threats toward Dr. Sidman for her research. Only one particular person stood out to me. Out of the 800 threats, 106 were from him. He was a very…arrogant man, Dr. Mullins. One who made fun of psychology, which I did not appreciate.

Hodgins and Vincent did another experiment, this one with a turkey and liquid nitrogen. Apparently it bounced. And hit Angela.

Another advancement was made on the case before Hodgins and Vincent and I went to the Diner for lunch. Diane Sidman had leukemia; she developed it in 2 weeks, and it was from radiation.

In the meantime, we were at the Diner where we saw Angela's Dad. He's…scary. I have to say that. I say that maybe I should talk to Angela's dad…but in the end, that doesn't work out so well. At all. I agree with Angela that Hodgins should run. And _yes _I may have possibly have had a small crush on Angela before…but I _honestly _do NOT want to get hunted down by _him. _

Hodgins found out that "daughter isotopes" were involved in the leukemia of Dr. Sidman, and according to Brennan, Jennifer Keating would have had access to that. And according to her, so would everyone else.

Now, the scientists at this Institute were very…casual…about who they slept with. Jennifer was seeing Milton and sleeping with Christ, who was sleeping with Diane, who was sleeping with/engaged to Landis. And they were so…nonchalant about it all. They really did take logic and rationality to an extreme.

The victim was apparently vibrated to death. After being frozen she was vibrated until her bones shattered like crystal. What a horrible way to die…

Booth and Brennan found a vibrating apparatus like that…and unfortunately they got stuck in it. Brennan said they needed to counteract the wavelengths with their own singing, or their brains would turn to pudding. Thankfully Booth shot the door and Landis heard the shots, letting them out.

We find out that the victim was stabbed by a mechanical pencil, and have Landis, Beaudette, and Milton back in for questioning.

It turns out that Luminol is NOT that effective, after all. In the chamber, Luminol lit up something in the high-pressure chamber, and it turned out being pond scum. So, Milton (who did research with transporting something with pond scum) was our killer.

Landis (using his echo-locator) tried to punch Milton, but punched Booth instead, and _then _punched Milton.

Apparently, Milton didn't want to share credit on the new article Dr. Sidman was writing.

Booth and Brennan where at the Founding Fathers when Angela, Vincent, and I came in. She was telling Booth how she knew he was stupid, but didn't care, and then she said that came out wrong. She meant that she, Vincent, Hodgins, and I had a different kind of intelligence (even though according to her, mine is so misdirected it's almost meaningless), and Angela has talent. But she said that Booth had the ability to _use _intelligence, which was special all in itself.

Angela asked if anyone had seen Hodgins…he later told us that he was in a desert-y area with a tattoo on his shoulder, but he wouldn't show us what the tattoo was. I don't think we'll get it out of him, either.

_Therapy Sessions_

"Yeah. Yeah Daisy, I'll see you after I finish these therapy sessions. Bye! Love you, too." Sweet said into his phone as Booth knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hey Sweets. We interrupting?"

Sweets shut the phone closed. "Oh, no, not at all. Please, come in. I was just finishing a call."

Booth and Brennan took their seats and waited to begin.

"Well, what did you two think of the Collar Institute?" Sweets began as he flipped his binder open.

A frown flashed across Booth's face. "I still think something's not right with all those geniuses. The whole place…scares me."

"How do you mean?" Sweets pressed.

"Well…I think that it's just not normal for people to be _that _rational and logical. I mean, Bones, you are _very _logical and rational. But you accept certain things that these people don't…"

Brennan looked at him; confused.

"Dr. Brennan, I think what he's trying to say, is that unlike the scientists at the Institute, you are open to change. You grow and evolve and are willing to try and accept things that you find illogical or irrational. Am I right, Agent Booth?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, that's-that's exactly what I meant."

"Dr. Brennan, how did _you _feel about the Institute?"

"I think it's a very respected, successful Institute, and the research done there is very important to developments in science. But I also believe that Hodgins was right when he said that science is also about looking at something in all directions, from all angles. Science is about patterns, and the patterns are in the past."

"And the fellowship they turned you down for?"

"That was in the past." She answered with a nod. "And I know that if I wanted to apply again, the same thing would happen. Besides, Booth helped me realize that I don't want to work in a place where my work - even that of the past- is not appreciated."

Booth smiled at her gently. "And _we _appreciate your work. Always."

Sweets nodded. "I think your decision is very…"

"Rational?" Bones offered.

Sweets chuckled. "Yes. Rational. And what do you think about the motive for murder?"

"THAT was irrational." Booth said, raising his eyebrows.

"I have to agree, Booth. There could have been better ways to resolve a trivial conflict like credit over a piece."

"I only have one more question before you two can leave."

"Yes?"

"You two escaped death once again. What do you think of that?"

"I think that I 'almost die' way too much." Booth mumbled under his breath.

"Well _I _find it exciting."

"Really?" Sweets asked. "Does it scare you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Sweets, you said _one _question." Brennan asked rolling her eyes.

"Dr. Brennan, please."

"I trust Booth." She said simply.

"You have to much faith in me, Bones."

"Booth, I told you. I don't believe in faith. I don't _have _faith."

"Sweets, tell her. It's faith."

Sweets nodded. "I think that it's a combination of things. But it's faith too, Dr. Brennan."

Booth smiled. "I told you so."

"Shall we go now?" Brennan asked impatiently.

"Yes, you may as well. And please remind Angela that her session is in a few minutes."

"Will do, Doc."

* * *

"Sweets?"

Sweets looked up from his writing. "Hello Angela. Please, sit down."

"What's up?"

"This will be a rather short session. I just wanted to ask how you felt about your father coming into town." He flinched when he mentioned Angela's dad.

Angela smiled apologetically. "He is kinda scary, isn't he?

"Texan."

"Yeah…Well, I was a little worried…you know, for Jack's sake. But my dad has good intentions. I mean, he would never do something he thought was wrong. But he DOES have a bit of a blind spot for me." She paused for a second. "We were having lunch and talking…and I said that it was a mutual break-up. We both got hurt. His reply was 'Well, his daddy can come down here and kick _your _ass. I can't do everybody's job.' I love my dad."

"He loves you too."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah…unless there's something else you want to talk about."

Angela bit her lip. "Well…I just _have _to tell someone." She admitted. "Daddy…he gave Jack a tattoo…" She said, eyes twinkling. "Of me."

Sweets laughed. "That's great. And quite funny if I do say so myself."

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality!" Angela reminded him.

"Of course, of course."

Angela shook her head. "I guess a lot of men mean well but don't know how to express it, huh?"

"We sure do."

"Thanks Sweets."

"Come by anytime, Angela."

She left and Sweets sighed, closing the door and settling back in his seat. He pulled out his phone. "Hey Daisy? I'll pick you up in a bit."

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again, I apologize for this being so late. I am working on the "Cinderella in the Cardboard" one right now, and hopefully I'll have it finished by today (and maybe even posted). I'll also try and finish the one for "Mayhem on a Cross" but please realize, I'm behind and I need am trying to work on everything at once. A review is appreciated!**


	10. The Cinderella in the Cardboard

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, plots, etc. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: I apologize once again for the lateness of this chapter; this past week has been hectic. And I really hope that my writing quality is still good since I've been rushing this…Excuse any mistakes. Please read and review! Spoilers for "Cinderella in the Cardboard".**

* * *

"_Cinderella in the Cardboard"_

Is it just me, or do these cases keep getting grosser and grosser?

I mean, this week, workers in one of those trash-pressing plants (with the balers) found something…_interesting. _They found a flat cardboard box with an outline of the Virgin Mary on it. Everyone though it was some kind of miracle, and the FBI was brought in to investigate said "miracle".

It turned out that there was a body there, the outline was of blood.

The victim (cardboard box and all) was brought back to the Jeffersonian, and it didn't take long to identify the remains. Since the victim had her toes surgically shortened ('toe tuck' anyone?), it was easy to ID her. Our victim was Meriel Mitsakos, a bride to be.

Since the cardboard soaked up most of the victim's body fluids it would be difficult to remove her from the cardboard.

Our grad student of the week was Wendell Bray, the one who didn't owe the mob money. To tell you the truth, though, I think that Mr. Bray is probably the most adjusted intern. The one most likely to fit in. His actions are what led me to believe that.

Brennan wanted an x-ray of the bones, which couldn't be done if the victim was on the cardboard. So…Wendell _borrowed _the fluoroscopy machine from Egyptology. He talked himself out of getting fired, _and _he found a dress-fitting pin with the body. Mitsakos was getting a bridal fitting before the murder.

Now, I'm pretty sure everyone has heard of the fiasco with Daisy. And if you haven't…well, it was quite an understandable mistake. Though one that I hope won't repeat.

While Booth and Brennan were at the Bridal Gown store, they saw Daisy, _my _Daisy, trying on a wedding dress with another man (who later turned out to be her cousin's fiancé. I'll explain later).

Because of that fact, they assumed Daisy was cheating on me. Now, Booth and Brennan explained to me that they were unsure of if they should or shouldn't tell me about what they saw. Booth was against it, Brennan for. In retrospect, that explains their strange behavior whenever they were around Daisy or me.

Back to the case.

It turns out that Meriel wasn't that popular among others. In fact, she was quite snobbish and arrogant. I _would _use another word, but I'm pretty sure that important people are reading this…so I won't.

Booth and Brennan questioned her fiancé, Mike, as well as the Bridal Consultant (Anya) that fought with Meriel because she was being too impossible (I heard that the manager at the bridal shop thought Booth and Brennan made a perfect couple, and that they were meant for each other). It turned out that both Mike and Anya were innocent.

I'm pretty sure that Hodgins was the one who found glycerin (a preservative for things like wedding bouquets) on Meriel's clothing. And it wasn't from flowers; it was from bubbles from a club, The Champagne Lounge.

Meanwhile, Wendell transferred the body from the cardboard using a "Pizza Transfer" method. He used to be a pizza boy, evidently.

Daisy and I ran into Booth and Brennan at the Diner. Booth made excuses to go, since Brennan was intent on telling me about Daisy.

Booth and Brennan investigated The Champagne Lounge and found that the crime took place in the alley behind the club; they found the vic's phone there. According to the bartender, Meriel was last seen with a mysterious drinking buddy.

Angela fixed the phone and a picture of _Hodgins _popped up.

Apparently both Hodgins and the victim were part of an online dating service, "Date or Hate". Whenever two potential matches' phones were within 100 feet of each other a picture would pop up of the other match. They could either press "Date" or "Hate". If both matches hit "Date", they would receive each other's phone numbers.

The service (which is pretty cool, I have to admit) was run/invented by a Mr. Rossi. He was brought in for questioning, as well as the fiancé once again.

_That _was when Brennan asked me how I felt about honesty (we were in the back room while Booth was conducting the interview). She then asked if I would want to know if Daisy were cheating on me. I thought she was referring to the case; after all, the victim was using a dating service while engaged.

I told her that I would know if that were true.

And that's when she told me.

I couldn't believe it. I mean, Daisy? Cheating? I denied it, and Brennan reminded me that denial was the first step, wasn't it?

It was. It IS.

I went to talk to Booth, who acted as my therapist. Thinking back, I'm sure it was a comical scene.

I started saying that I appreciated Brennan's honesty. But then I went on to rant how I was a failure as a lover and a psychologist. This is how part of our conversation went:

Me: _So, what should I do?_

Booth: _Well, uh, if you were your own patient, what advice would you give yourself?_

Me: _Ah, a classic therapeutic technique. Quite annoying though. _

I decided to confront her, in the end.

Angela used her lovely creation to show that Meriel was run over _twice _before being flattened.

Joe Fillion was another suspect in the case. He was the mystery drink man who was seen with Meriel, and he was her ex-fiancé. Apparently, she pressed "Date" right in front of him while they were going out, and she sold his grandmother's ring. AND he had the right kind of car, and SUV.

_That's _when I confronted Daisy. It turns out that her cousin was out of town and she still needed a wedding dress. There was a 50% sale at the store, and she was the same size as her cousin.

I was sorry I ever doubted her, and she forgave me and we…made up.

Angela figured out that the last guy who pressed "Date" for Meriel was an Owen Smith. Problem was that Owen Smith was too perfect. So perfect he was fake. His face couldn't be like that, it was physically impossible. In fact, Owen was a mix of all the other dates Meriel hit "Date" for.

Mr. Rossi was the one who killed her. He wanted a chance with a girl like Meriel, and he wanted recognition for his dating site. He hated how he magically brought these people together without any credit.

Hodgins went out for drinks with Wendell and his 'girl' friends, but before entering the bar he got a "Date or Hate" picture of (drum roll)…Angela.

I mean, as a psychologist and a therapist I have trouble understanding what went wrong between the two. Maybe it's because I don't _want _to know what went wrong. I mean, if the two of them can't hold a relationship what makes the rest of us think we can?

I understand that both of them may have commitment issues, but those things can be worked out. Even the "Date or Hate" service paired them up, isn't that a sign? (Then again, it also paired up Meriel and Hodgins…so I am doubting its integrity).

Brennan went over to Booth's place and they talked about being wrong about me, and marriage in general. I hate that Brennan now feels bad about Daisy and me. She was only trying to help. I should bring that up in the therapy session…

Is it just me or have there been a lot more personal revelations about me these last few weeks?

More later,

~Sweets

_Therapy Sessions_

"It's not like Sweets to be late." Brennan commented as Booth said the office was empty. "I'm starting to worry."

"Don't. Sweet's can take care of himself. Besides, he probably got caught up in something for the FBI. We may as well come in and sit down." Booth replied as he opened the unlocked office door.

"You're right. Let's go in."

Another few seconds of waiting, and Sweets walked in. "Oh, hello. Sorry I'm late, I was out with Daisy and we lost track of time."

"That's fine." Brennan said as Booth resisted the urge to grin. Those two were going to be alright.

Sweets smiled and sat down. "So, the case. Any questions, comments?" He asked as he took out his white binder.

"Well, not many people were willing to help out in the case dealing with our victim, Meriel. I have a feeling she wasn't very well liked." Brennan stated.

"Yeah. I don't think people were lining up to be her friend. A shame really." Booth added.

"Oh?" Sweets pressed.

"Well, I mean, in life, friends are the ones we can count on. Without them our life is pretty dull. I feel sorry for Meriel. She never got that."

"Interesting."

"Sweets, you know I hate it when you do that."

"I just mean that it's interesting how you value friendship."

"And how is that?"

"Highly."

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Brennan started, "Sweets…I want to apologize for ruining things with Daisy."

"Oh no, you didn't ruin anything between us. In fact, you made our bond stronger. And Daisy said it was an understandable mistake, she still values you very highly."

"Why did everyone warn me not to tell you, then?"

"Well, the human race as a general rule is very private. People may get angry at others if they know something personal they aren't supposed to."

"Were _you _angry?"

"I think I was more angry with myself. As a psychologist I pride myself in the fact that I can read people and understand them. I thought that missing out with what was going on with Daisy was a sign that I wasn't good at what I did."

"As much as I don't like psychology, I have to admit, you're pretty good at it."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

"I agree. But it just goes to show you, when you know someone, even really well, they can still surprise you." Booth added. Sweets wasn't sure what he was referring to. Whether the fact that Meriel Mitsakos ended up surprising all her fiancés and exs. Or the fact that Mr. Rossi _killed _someone…It didn't matter. His words made perfect sense.

"How has this case affected your views on marriage?" Sweets asked, though the question was quite obviously directed at Brennan.

"I guess…I guess I'm jealous of you all. Everyone except me believes in marriage and eternal love. I guess sometimes _I _want to believe that."

"Why don't you?"

Brennan sighed and looked away from them. "Because then I'd have to let myself get hurt all over again."

"No one's gonna hurt you, Bones." Booth said gently, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"They always have before."

"Times change. People change."

"Agent Booth is right." Sweets nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I am." Booth said quietly.

"Thanks."

"You two can go now. I have Hodgins coming in in a few."

"Thanks Sweets, and again, I'm sorry with the Daisy thing." Booth said as they left.

"Don't worry about it. Everything turned out fine."

* * *

"Hey Sweets, why'd you call me in?"

"Hey Hodgins, why don't you take a seat."

Hodgins nodded slowly and sat down.

"I think we need to talk about your relationship with Angela."

Hodgins' eyes narrowed. "What about it?"

"You aren't over her yet, are you?"

"I guess not."

"I heard about the 'Date or Hate' thing. Angela was one of your matches?"

Hodgins took out his phone. "Yeah. She was. She always is." He said as he turned to phone over in his hands absentmindedly.

"And what do you think about that?"

"I think…I think that I don't know what to think. We both made our choices, but sometimes it feels like nature is pointing at her with a big neon sign saying 'You should be with her'."

"Does Angela know how you feel?"

"No."

"I think that's the first step."

"Yeah?"

Sweets nodded. "Yeah."

"I guess I should go talk to her then."

"It couldn't hurt."

"Thanks Sweets."

"Anytime."

Sweets smiled as Hodgins left. Sometimes he felt like he was back in high school, playing matchmaker. But it couldn't hurt.

* * *

**Author's Note: You know what, I think that I am seriously gonna develop carpal tunnel or something. I'm taking a break from writing/typing today. You'll get the Mayhem on a Cross chapter whenever you get it. And Monday's as well. Hope you liked this, please review!**


	11. Mayhem on the Cross

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: Here it is, the SJO for "Mayhem on the Cross". Sure, it's a little late and all, but better late than never. I'm hoping to have this up by Tuesday at least, since tonight there's another episode of Bones. Please read and review, and I'm sorry for the lateness. **

* * *

"_Mayhem on the Cross"_

This case brought back old memories. Some good, some that would be better forgotten. I never realized how right my statement was last Journal. These personal revelations just keep coming. And I'll address them. In the end.

Right now I have a case "report" to focus on.

Alright, well, our victim wasn't close to home this time. In fact, far from it. Justin Dancy's (A.K.A Mayhem's) bones were found hanging from a cross, crucifixion style in Norway at a Black Metal concert. 'Mayhem' was part of a band named Spew.

Since the victim was American, the remains were sent over here (apparently Norway has a murder rate of .07. That's LESS than ONE murder a year). Apparently the vic's ribs were broken postmortem in an ancient torture technique style.

Meanwhile, Dr. Gordon Wyatt was back in town. He was the old psychologist assigned to Booth and Brennan's case, and he was coming to give me advice on a book I'm writing about Booth and Brennan.

Now, Dr. Wyatt is a _very _interesting man. He knows all about Black Metal/Death Metal because HE WAS NODDY COMET. Yep…shocker. And he spent time working on the serial killer task force, so he knew a lot about that.

He said that my book was one of the best books dealing with opposites who worked for a common cause (actually, the way he phrased it had a lot more big, long, British people words). But that it had nothing to do with Booth and Brennan, who were more alike than I thought. And he also said that one of them was very aware of the attraction between them. Something I figured out later.

Angela was listening to Black Metal music, and Hodgins said that the whole "sexual abstinence" thing was twisting her out of shape.

Dr. Wyatt also said that he was retiring from psychology (Brennan claimed that Dr. Wyatt would have made a better scientist…). This was pretty much bad news for all of us who happen to think Dr. Wyatt is an excellent psychologist.

Well, they found out that only insiders were invited to Spew concerts, and that a slaughterhouse was shut down for mad cow disease, so the concerts may be held there. Booth and Brennan take Dr. Wyatt there, and one of the band members spits on Booth's badge, causing him to shoot the speakers. According to Dr. Wyatt "Shooting inanimate objects is what brought you to [me] in the first place."

Booth has desk duty because of that, so Brennan and I attend the next concert alone. I chose to dress undercover, and I have the means to do that since I was quite the rocker back in my day.

Now, usually during these Black/Death Metal concerts there will be staged shots or cuts with knives. Sometimes another person pretending to be in the audience will help out. Well, this rocker was named Murderbreath, and his prop knife was switched with a _real _knife, causing him to almost bleed out.

With Booth's guidance, Brennan conducts an AMAZING interrogation. I don't think I could've done a better job. She was just amazing. Murderbreath reveals that they found the bones under Bridge 6 of some interstate.

Angela learns from cell phone footage that the vic was shot in the butt 2 years ago by one of those "pretend audience members". This one's name was Lexie. She _knew _that there was a real bullet there, because she usually "shot" Mayhem in the neck/face area, but this time she shot in the leg/butt region.

Brennan finds out that the victim was garroted with barbed wire (a fact that Brennan demonstrated with the grad of the week, Clark), and I said that the killer would want a trophy from the killing; they would keep something from the murder. Another member of the band, PinWorm, was the killer (he had a bullet in the cross of his necklace), and he killed Justin because he wanted to leave the band and go with Lexie.

They took away the attention/credit from PinWorm to get him to confess, and it worked like a charm.

Now, I guess it's time to talk about myself. You know, as a psychologist, I hate doing that.

I was adopted when I was 6, and given to a nice, elderly couple. They treated me much better than my parents ever did…scars on my back (I know Brennan saw them) show just how bad it was. For a while during my teen years I was in this "depressed" stage, which is when I listened to the Black Metal. But my adoptive parents never gave up on me. They gave me the love and care I needed, and showed me that it was all right; I could be 'fixed'. The taught me that people with good hearts could save other people with good hearts. And shortly before I came to the Jeffersonian they passed away.

I know that Dr. Wyatt shared some of this information with Booth and Brennan. And he also told them that my books held a deeper meaning. Like many books, they bring out the wants and needs of the writer, instead of focusing totally on the story. He mentioned that by focusing so much on Booth and Brennan's pasts, it showed how obsessed I was with both theirs and my own. It showed that I wanted desperately to understand their abuse so that I could "compare scars".

I really must say that my respect for Booth, Brennan, and Dr. Wyatt has risen greatly. Later Dr. Wyatt mentioned to me that Brennan said they could find a place for me in this world, that I'm not the only one with scars on my back. They knew that through these books I was trying to find a family.

I was in my office, wanting to completely re-write my book, when Booth and Brennan knocked on my door.

Apparently Dr. Wyatt (who wanted to go study at the Culinary Institute) was making dinner back and Booth's, and they wanted to invite me. Brennan mentioned how when she was in a foster home she dropped a dish and got locked in the trunk of her car for two days after that. She told me that she came here to compare scars, and she expected Booth to do the same. He revealed that if not for his grandfather he might have killed himself as a kid.

I didn't mind the fact that Brennan told anyone about my scars. I guess it's better they found out like this. I'm just amazed that she shared something about herself, and Booth as well. And these facts will never be brought up in any of our therapy sessions; it's some kind of unspoken agreement between us.

Booth asked if Brennan was okay, and all of a sudden I saw what Dr. Wyatt saw. I saw which one of them knew about what they had between them. Personally, I think it's Brennan. I think that all her past relationships with people have led her to see what's between Booth and herself. And they _way _she looked at him when she returned the handkerchief to his pocket...right after he asked if she were okay... I renamed my manuscript "Bones-The Heart of the Matter'.

On days like these I'm really happy to have the job that I do, and the friends that I have. It's those people that show you how much you mean that are really special. As a psychologist, I like to think I know a lot about people. But with Booth, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, and all the other squints/grad students, I learn something new every day. And that's what life is about. Learning. And moving on. And with these amazing people I can do both.

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided to end it right here, since 1: I thought it was a nice ending spot 2: It's already late and 3: I couldn't think of what else to write. I still hope you all enjoyed it, and please leave a review. The one for "Double Death of the Dearly Departed" will be up sometime this week. Hopefully tomorrow, probably Wednesday. Thank you!**

**Author's Note two: I finally decided that Brennan was the one he was talking about, and you don't have to agree with me, everyone is entitled to their opinions. I personally want to thank Sky-Thorn and Pip31319 for their arguments. They helped reassure me that I made the right choice. Of course, I'm not saying that any of you pro-Booth people are making the _wrong _choice; simply that I, as a writer, had a choice to make and I chose Brennan. If you have any comments on the matter, feel free to leave them in a review/PM. Thanks again! ~4.21**

**Author's Note three: I didn't do my usual Therapy Session because of the whole dinner thing, and I felt too lazy to write the dinner scene, so this is what you're getting. Next episode probably _will _have a therapy session though. Man, that's a lot of author's notes. **


	12. Double Death of the Dearly Departed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, plots, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: I am finally somewhat back on schedule…thanks for understanding during all the lateness. "The Double Death of the Dearly Departed" (Try saying that 5 times fast. Just **_**try**_**) was quite a confusing yet amusing episode. It didn't show much Sweets either…Spoilers ahead!**

* * *

"_The Double Death of the Dearly Departed" _

You know, you would expect scientists/FBI Agents/FBI employees to be able to go somewhere _without _the having to do the case solving/interrogating bit. You'd expect it. Especially at a funeral/wake. But no. We can never have any peace around here! It was ridiculous…

A beloved employee of the Jeffersonian died, and we were all invited to come to his wake. Now, I didn't know Hank Reilly that well, or his wife Helen, for that matter. I was still sad, however. I mean, once he was gone, I remembered all the simple things. How he held the door for me while I carried my humongous stack of files…or how he helped me pick up said files when I tripped up the stairs…He was a nice guy.

We all drove to the wake in mostly silence. Every now and then someone would bring up a memory of Hank. Cam mentioned that she caught Michelle smoking cigarettes the other day, and Hank was supposed to give her advice.

Anyway, it all started to get interesting when Brennan went to pay her respects. She found out that Hank was murdered during the 10 seconds she was up there. Yep, her eyes were quick, and quite correct. Both the paramedic and medical examiner before her made the wrong call, but I'll explain that later.

So, she found out that Hank was murdered. She told Booth, but he couldn't get an injunction to take the body for further examination (originally it was thought that he died from a heart attack). There was no autopsy available either, since he was declared dead at the hospital.

Oh, and I forgot to mention. Booth and Brennan decided that the code word for 'murdered' was 'translated'.

Cam was quick to catch on (while Hodgins, Angela, and I were left in the dark…I was last to catch on).

I'll spare you all the details, but eventually Hodgins figured out that Hank was poisoned. The poison apparently caused a paralysis state mimicking a heart attack. Booth and Brennan found out that the embalmer, Mr. Tung, was the one who stabbed Hank while embalming. He thought Hank was dead, but he sat up during embalming. Having watched one too many zombie movies, Tung stabbed him.

Of course, this was like any other case. Hank had been cheating on his wife, Helen, with his assistant, Amy. Helen was also being "comforted" by Mr. Tung.

I do have to bring up Hodgins' amazing toast. Apparently, he was seeing Booth and Brennan move the body while he was giving his toast, and he was trying not to freak out. The toast cracked us all up.

In between the cat fight between Amy and Helen, and Angela claiming the elder Mrs. Reilly couldn't see Hank because he looked like Hitler (it was one of those 'you had to be there' things), they solved the murder.

Hank's mom, the elderly Mrs. Reilly poisoned his tea with her heart medicine, causing the heart attack, and causing the stabbing. She did it so that his stepbrother, Barney, could get more money from the will.

Brennan cleverly assumed that the murderer would not drink Hank's tea at the burial, and she was right.

Ironically, Mrs. Reilly died five days later. She died because she ran out of heart medicine. She had used it all to poison Hank with.

Booth gave Cam parenting advice, Angela loves funeral drama, Hodgins can come up with hilarious toasts, and Booth and Brennan can sing pretty well. _I _am pretty good at putting bodies back in caskets, but that's just weird.

I know that Booth made Brennan promise to visit him when he was gone (and to make sure he was _really _dead), and she agreed. She said it'd make her feel better.

I, as logical as I can be, still go and talk to my adoptive parents who passed a few years ago. It _does _make you feel better. Like I'm not completely alone.

It's comforting.

Later!

Sweets

_Therapy sessions_

It was only a few hours after Hank Reilly's funeral that booth and Brennan came knocking on Sweet's door.

"Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth." Sweets said, looking up from his computer. "How can I help you?"

"We were…wondering if you could fit us in today…we had plans for later." Booth said, peeking around the door.

Sweets shrugged and nodded, logging off from his computer. "I don't mind."

"Thank you. Let's begin then." Brennan said taking a seat.

"Did you two know Hank well?" Sweets asked carefully.

Brennan and Booth shook their heads. "No." Brennan said as she shook her head. "I think he worked in Egyptology." She said as an afterthought.

"We talked once or twice. Nice man. I know he'll be missed." Booth said, agreeing with Brennan.

"I didn't know him either. But I couldn't help but feeling a little sad." Sweets said, doing the whole 'therapist gaze' thing.

"It's a funeral. Everyone feels sad." Booth added with a small shrug.

"Yes, a funeral. Albeit a funeral unlike any of the ones _I've _been to." Brennan remarked. "And I've seen a few weird funerals."

"And are you glad you did what you did?" Sweets asked.

'What? Examine the body? Solve the case? I just did my job. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I mean, now the family has closure."

"Sweets…I have to ask your opinion on this." Booth said carefully. "Do you think the family would have been able to rest easier if they believed he died from a heart problem? If we didn't mention the murder?"

"Ahhh…the honesty issue. It's been an issue all throughout history really. Who should be told what…how much, and when. _I _personally would've liked to know, so that I wouldn't have to live a lie. But others may not want to hate the other person for the rest of their lives. Other people may think that it taints the image of the person who was murdered, because someone wanted them dead. It just depends on who you are and how you handle things."

"I'd want to know," Booth commented, "But that's just me. I'd want to be the one who personally caught the bastard and locked him away."

"I guess I'd want to know as well. Even though ignorance is bliss." Brennan agreed.

Another knock on the door interrupted them, and a slightly teary Cam opened the door. "Sweets, do you have a - oh. Booth. Brennan. I'm sorry, I thought Sweets was-"

"-We're done here, Cam. Just leaving. About to go for Japanese." Booth said gently. He stood up and guided Cam to his chair, handing her a few tissues. "Bye. See you later."

* * *

"They always _do _that." Sweets mumbled before turning to Cam. "I am sorry for your loss, Dr. Saroyan. I know you were closer to Hank than we were."

Cam grabbed a tissue and nodded. "It just hit me, you know? I guess at the funeral I was too busy thinking of putting the body back and not getting caught…solving the murder. Not so much as the fact that I wouldn't see him again. And now I registered the fact that he's gone."

"It's a common feeling. Usually we don't appreciate something until it's gone." He said a bit bitterly.

"I mean, Hank was so helpful with Michelle."

"How _is _Michelle?"

"Okay. And smoking. Booth claims that when I stop, so will she."

"Booth's a smart man. And a great father. He knows what he's talking about. Children aren't direct. They send us messages through behavior, and usually it's just wanting you to listen."

"So _I _should stop?"

"Yes. I didn't know you were a smoker…"

"I quit before, but the stress of the job brought it back. I guess I'll have to take up other stress relieving activities. Like…ping-pong. Or kickboxing."

Sweets chuckled. "I understand. But try it. See what happens."

"Thanks for the advice." Cam sighed. "See? Everything relates to him, and I keep trying to forget."

"Don't." Sweets said, shaking his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't try and forget. Remember. The good times, the laughs. He'd want you to."

"You know Sweets, you're not half bad." Cam said smiling and standing. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Sweets said, smiling at the almost compliment.

Yep. Good times. That's how they'd get through it all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Man, now I just have to write the SJO for "The Girl in the Mask", and I'll be all caught up. Actually, first I have to **_**watch **_**"tGitM", since I taped it Thursday and haven't seen it yet. I had a swim meet, and my school won! Hoot Hoot! Hopefully I'll have it up soon...REVIEW!**


	13. The Girl in the Mask

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, plots, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: Well, I like to think of the day before the new episode as 'not late', but I don't know how you feel about it. I want to thank everyone for all the reviews/favs/alerts/hits I've gotten on this story. 100 REVIEWS!!!! That is just plain amazing. You all are ****awesome****, and I'd LOVE it if you kept reading and reviewing. Spoilers for "The Girl in the Mask", of course. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_The Girl in the Mask"_

Working for the FBI, there are a lot of things that you start to get tired of. Murder…Death…Violence…those all top the list. As I psychologist, I'm supposed to understand what makes people do that. I'm supposed to understand _why _they do it. And, while I understand all the physical/mental things that make a person snap, I don't necessarily _get it. _There _is _a difference, at least, in my opinion.

What's worse is that these…these sociopaths, psychopaths, whatever you want to call them, sometimes kill for NO reason. No reason at all, just simply to kill.

The case we had this week was one of violence for no reason other than unrestrained anger. A young, innocent girl _died _for no reason.

Booth and Brennan were at the diner, trying to decide which grad to hire. Booth liked Wendell, saying he was slightly 'normal', as normal as a Squint could be. Brennan liked Vincent, since he was the smartest. But, Brennan said that she would consider Booth's opinion in the matter; she wouldn't choose someone without hearing him out first.

So, they're at this diner when Booth gets a call from Japan. His friend, Ken "Nake" Nakamura, was worried about his 21-year-old sister, Sachi. She came to America on a visa, and she usually called him everyday. However, Ken hadn't heard from his sister for the past five days. Sachi and Ken were really close; their parents died when they were younger, and he basically raised her.

Booth agreed to check in on her. He called in a favor with another Agent, who told him that Sachi's car was found near the Salt Marshes, according to Brennan that was a popular place to dump bodies. The car was abandoned, and no one heard anything from Sachi or her roommate, Nozomi, in a while.

Sadly, Brennan found an anime mask over a decapitated head nearby in the marsh.

Ken flew in from Tokyo, along with a famous Dr. Haru Tanaka. Dr. Tanaka was…interesting, to say the least. We didn't know if the good doctor was male, or female, since (Angela later figured out it was he) he followed an ancient Japanese practice called "Kei". He was to assist Brennan on the case, which meant no Grad.

Anyway, this Dr. Haru guy was also a psychology hater…he preferred the "hard science". I don't understand why everyone is so intent on disliking psychology. I mean, for most people it's a well-respected field. Scientists, not so much.

According to a man named Bruce Takedo, Nozomi was working for a…service. Elegant Escorts. Yeah. _That _kind of service.

Ken wouldn't believe that Sachi worked for something like that, and it turns out she didn't.

Know, Booth and Ken had an interesting kinda history. They met when Booth went on a cop exchange program to Japan. While all the other cops were acting rudely, Booth was respectful and caring. He was kind. Sometimes that's all that matters.

At this points, Angela was still trying to figure out if Tanaka was a man or a woman. Googling him did nothing, since no pronouns were used.

I found that quite funny. If I recall correctly, this is what I said: "You people can identify human remains based on a tiny finger bone, but you can't judge a sex of a person standing right in front of you! Doesn't anyone else see the irony of that?"

They found James Sok, who was the man who ran Elegant Escorts. He said that sometimes models took off; he thought Nozomi was one of them. Last he recalled Nozomi's last client was a Paul Volger. He didn't know about Sachi.

Thanks to Hodgins and something about bird vomit, the FBI found the rest of the body in a different area of the marsh.

During a very awkward moment between Tanaka and Cam while they were liquefying brains, Cam _almost _asked whether Tanaka was a man or woman. _Almost,_ but not quite.

So, Micah Strutt, who was the modeling agency photographer, had some "stalker" photos on his computer of Sachi. Strutt's side job was giving Sok names of girls who didn't mind doing nude shots.

And _then _we found out that the victim was drowned, decapitated, and then her head was mounted on a stake. That served as a warning for Nozomi, which is why Nozomi's mask was on her head.

We found Nozomi, and I talked to her. Obviously she was _very _scared. She said something about Sok. We investigated him again, and while he wasn't the killer, he _did _decapitate her. He asked for a deal; he knew who the killer was. Ken hated the man, but he wanted to find the killer. He said that Volger was the one who killed her. Apparently he 'liked it rough', and Sachi came to yell at him for hurting Nozomi. He stuck her head underwater to shut her up, an held her under too long.

Ken was clearly sad at his sister's death, and he obviously loved her very much. While he was doing some ritual with the bones, Dr. Tanaka was packing up. We still didn't know whether Haru was male of female. And I have to say, we were _all _curious. Angela said that this was ridiculous. She went and hugged Tanaka for a long while, and she came back, saying, "It moved. He's a guy".

Brennan still didn't know whether or not loving someone was worth it when that made us so prone to hurt later on when something unfortunate happened. I think I'll need to bring that up in therapy later.

I'm glad that we were able to bring justice to Sachi, and able to bring Ken Nakamura closure. She deserved that much. _He _deserved that much. We all deserve that much.

Later,

~Sweets

_Therapy Sessions_

Booth and Brennan walked into the busy FBI Building early the next morning. The place was crowded and bustling with people, some who looked like they'd been there for a while. It was only 8am.

"I think that it would be highly more practical if Sweets came to the Jeffersonian than if we keep coming here for therapy." Brennan said as she skirted around an agent carrying a rather large pile of files.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, the two of us are at the Jeffersonian-"

"_You _are at the Jeffersonian. Sweets and I belong at the FBI Building." Booth said, flashing the guard his badge.

"-_But _you spend more time at the Jeffersonian with me," Brennan pointed out, "So, technically it's two to one."

"But what about Sweets' files and notebooks?"

Brennan shrugged. "He could carry them."

Booth chuckled. "Right."

After a little more stepping around people and trailing through the maze of a room, they reached Sweets' office.

They knocked and walked in.

"Hey Sweets."

"Good morning, thanks for coming in so early." Sweets said as he sat down behind his desk.

"No problem," Booth said, sitting down next to Brennan, "We were planning on driving down to the Hills later, I have a crime scene I need to look at. Nothing urgent though."

"Oh. _I'm _booked for today. You'd be surprised at how many of our suspects are _total _nutcases."

"And Agents, I presume." Brennan said with a smile.

"You're right." Sweets said, smiling slightly. "Agent Booth, I want to say how sorry I am for your friend, Mr. Nakamura."

"He's going back to Japan in a little bit. I just can't imagine losing someone like that. Without any warning or anything."

"Which is exactly why I don't know if loving someone is worth it." Brennan said softly.

"That's how you feel?" Sweets asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. If I love someone and something happens to him or her I'd…I'd be sad. It would hurt. Here-" She said, placing a hand over her heart.

"Awww, Bones." Booth said quietly. He placed a hand over the one in her lap and gave it a soft squeeze.

"So you think it's better to go through life without any connections or bonds than to love and be hurt?" Sweets asked.

"I've had my share of hurt." Brennan admitted with a shrug.

"Parker is worth it." Booth said gently.

"You would die for him." It wasn't a question.

"That's right, Bones. I would."

"And Jared."

"Yeah."

"Dr. Brennan, there are so many pros of loving someone. Most people agree that they outweigh the cons." Sweets added.

"Do you have someone you'd die for, Sweets?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Daisy." Sweets said with a small smile. "Definitely."

"And what if it doesn't work out with the two of you? Would you be willing to die for her then?" Brennan pressed.

"Still. In a heartbeat. _If _it didn't work out with us, it wouldn't be her fault. Or mine, for that matter. And I wouldn't love her any less. I'd just accept that we can't be together. Yes, it would hurt, and I might be angry in the end…but I would still love her. Just not…be _in _love with her. Which I am."

Bones nodded. "I think that's irrational." She said with a shrug. "But it's nice. Daisy's lucky."

"Thank you."

"Love isn't simple, Bones."

"But it's worth it." The tone of her voice made it sound more like a question.

"Exactly."

"What did you think of Dr. Haru Tanaka?" Sweets inquired, smiling inwardly.

"A very helpful assistant in the lab, and a _very _good scientist in the field. I was very lucky to work with Dr. Tanaka."

"Yeah, all that's nice…but _I _miss the excitement with the grads." Booth added.

"Oh, there was drama this time, too." Sweets said, shaking his head. "Speaking of Grad Students, Dr. Brennan, have you decided which grad you'd like to hire?"

"Booth and I are working on it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Bones decided she would consider my opinion as well."

"That's nice. Who are you two leaning towards?"

"Vincent Nigel-Murray is by far the most intelligent. Wendell Bray has the most potential. Clark Edison is the most astute."

"So, indecisive at the moment." Sweets summed up.

"Basically." Booth said with a shrug.

"It was a had case." Sweets said after a moment, changing the subject.

"But I'm glad I got to see Ken again. Even though I wish the circumstances were better."

"You met him in Japan?"

"Yes. A cop exchange program took us over there. If I recall correctly, it was something about reducing crime rate."

Brennan nodded. "Ken told me about it. He has a lot of respect for you, Booth."

"And I for him."

"Good friend." Sweets.

"Good man." Booth agreed. His pager chirped twice.

"We have a suspect in holding for the Hills case." Booth said looking up.

"Oooh, can I come?" Brennan asked, standing up.

"Of course. You're my partner."

"Bye, Sweets." They said as they left.

Oh yeah. Wyatt was definitely right about them two.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks once again for the ah-mazing reviews I've been getting for this fic. You all are amazing, and keep me wanting to write more. Sorry it's a bit late. I still have to watch "The Beaver in the Otter" (But I have it on tape, so it's all good). Please leave one more review!**

**Author's Note: Oh, forgot to ask. What did y'all think of the little BB moment before the therapy session? I might do more of them if I hear good things...**


	14. Beaver in the Otter Critic in Cabernet

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. _

_**Author's Note: **__*Holds up hands* I-I'm sorry. Really. I mean, I can't even begin to apologize for making you wait for this. I have a whole list of excuses I could go through, and I doubt you'd care about any of them either. As disappointed as you are in me, I have some slightly bad news. Don't expect regular updates of this fic. I mean, I'll try to do one for every episode, I really will…but I have a ton of schoolwork to do. So, yeah. _

_**Author's Note 2: **__This is a joint chapter for "Critic in the Cabernet" and "Beaver in the Otter". It's been too long since I've seen the episodes for me to actually write something separate for them. This is in a bit different format than my other chapters. I don't think I'll write one for "The End in the Beginning" just yet, but I may come back to it. _

* * *

I'm sorry that I've fallen behind on these journals. Things have been hectic in the Jeffersonian and out. Before I explain, let me briefly go through the cases I missed.

Our first case dealt with the death of Jimmy "Beaver" Bouvier. He was shot and his body was stuffed inside a mascot costume. The case led us into the world of college frat boys, which proved interesting. Booth and Brennan, however, doubted my psychological powers, but I proved victorious in the end. Molly _was _the killer.

But I'd like to focus on more recent events. Our grad of the week was Fisher, and he helped in a case dealing with a body found in a wine barrel. Because of the wine the bones were both flexible and stained, and Fisher managed to fix the latter. The case was interesting and involved counterfeit wine bottles and smashing watermelons - Cam wasn't too happy with that.

Brennan wants a baby. With Booth. Technically she wants Booth's sperm…but that's beside the point. Now, there are _many _points of interest here.

First of all, Brennan wants a_ baby. _A _child. _Why? I can only. Speculate. Does she want a family? Someone to continue her legacy? Does she want to be a _mother? _A better mother than she had? I'll have to ask about this.

Second of all, Brennan wants _Booth's _baby. Now, she can say it's because Booth is good looking and intelligent, but it goes deeper. I think it has to do with _character. _She trusts Booth. She knows he's brave and courageous and loyal, and she wants her - _their _child to be like that as well.

When we were told of this, everyone's first reaction was shock, of course. And Brennan told him it wouldn't be necessary for him to be involved in the child's life. But Booth couldn't have that. He couldn't _not _be part of _his _child's life.

And then…Booth started hallucinating. He saw Stewie, from "Family Guy". And Brennan knew something was off. First he'd hallucinated the hockey player, Lucky Luc, then his friend who'd passed away, Lieutenant Parker, and now a cartoon. And there _was _something wrong. There _is _something wrong.

Booth has a brain tumor.

A tumor.

On his _brain. _Apparently it's benign, but what if it's not? He's in surgery right now, Brennan by his side. She'll know "if they mess up".

Angela, Hodgins, Cam and I are waiting. And it's Hell.

* * *

I've always considered Booth a friend; hopefully he feels the same way about me. He's a colleague as well, and…if something happens to him, things wouldn't be the same at the Jeffersonian.

I know that psychology isn't always accepted here. In fact, _most _people pass it off as "guess work" or "mumbo jumbo". I know these things, and yet they still always welcome me back to the Jeffersonian. I'd be different around without Booth.

Angela is crying. I don't think she recognizes the fact that the tears are falling down her face. Hodgins is trying to comfort her, yet he's not in such a great shape either. I'm sitting off to the side, done with my mindless pacing. Cam sat next to me.

"I can't believe it." She said in a half whisper.

"Neither can I."

"Booth…Booth rarely gets _sick. _He's gotten the flu _twice. _I…why?"

"I don't know."

"Dammit Sweets, you're a _psychologist…_don't they tell you these things?" She was angry and tears threatened to fall.

At times like this I didn't _want _to be the psychologist. I was supposed to have all the answers. And I didn't. "I'm not a psychic, Cam." I said gently.

"I…what if he's -"

"-Don't think that."

"I'm a _scientist. _I can't NOT think about that."

"Look at the facts. It's a _benign _tumor -" It seemed like such a _lie _to say those two words together, "-and Agent Booth is in capable hands. Dr. Brennan will make sure of that."

"You're right."

"Thank you."

"I-I'm going to get coffee…or something. You want one?"

There was no doubt in my mind that the 'or something' was something stronger. "That'd be great."

It was going to be a long night.

2:35 AM

"Sweets. Hey, Sweets!" Angela whispered, shaking my shoulder lightly.

I opened my eyes and stretched in my seat. Hospital chairs weren't comfortable _at all. _"Angela. Any news?" Then I got a closer look at her. Fresh tears. "Damn. What happened?"

"He's out of surgery." Brennan's hollow voice said from nearby. "He reacted badly to the anesthetic. He- He's in a coma." Her voice broke.

"Is he okay?" Hodgins asked from Angela's side.

"They don't know."

"Doctor Brennan…" I trailed off. "I wish I knew how to finish that sentence."

She nodded in understanding. "I…I'm going to wait. You…all of you…go home. Sleep. Come back tomorrow."

There was no arguing with her really.

"Sweetie, will you be alright by yourself?" Angela asked from Hodgins' side.

"I'll manage."

"I'll bring you your overnight bag."

"Thanks, Angela."

* * *

I don't' know how I managed to get home without driving off the road. I was dead tired and half asleep. And I was sad (good psychologist word, I know).

When I got home I reached for my phone. "Daisy?"

"_Lance?" _She answered sleepily. _"What's wrong?" _

"Can-Can you come over? It's been a hell of a night."

"_Yeah, I'll be there." _

I'm a psychologist. People come to me when they need to talk. But if something happens to Booth…I can't handle four upset people. I'm only one person.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Again, I apologize for the lateness of these. I hope everyone's happy with it, and please forgive any mistakes. I have the next to written but not typed, so fret not. They'll be up eventually (hopefully by next week), and I'll have tonight's episode written as soon as I can. _

_Added on 10/2: I know this has been up for only a day and all, but it's_ getting _read. The lack of reviews is a bit discouraging however. Please review?_


	15. The Harbingers in the Fountain

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. _

_Author's Note: Spoilers for the epic episode "The Harbingers in the Fountain". Another season! I have to say, I may be changing the format of these Sweets' Journals a tiny bit. Oh, and by the way, I kinda hated Sweets in this episode, I really did. I mean, I hate myself for writing him like this, but I'm a writer. I have a knack for getting into character's heads (or at least I like to think that). So, if you hate Sweets just a tiny bit by the end of this, I've done my job. On the other hand, Cyndi Lauper was frickin' awesomesauce. Now, on to the journal! _

* * *

I reinstated Booth today. It's been about 6 weeks since he had his brain surgery and woke up from his coma, and he think his time of recuperating is over. He wondered why he needed a psychological evaluation from _me _to get his gun and badge back. There we go. He just got back and already the jibes at the shrink have started. I mean, honestly, can I get a little bit more respect around here? Everyone at the Jeffersonian really doesn't realize how much power I have. Sure, I don't have a gun, or a shiny badge, but with one call I could declare Booth unfit to work. Another one and I could say that it would…behoove (that's a nice word)…the FBI if Booth and Brennan _weren't _partners. Not that I would ever _do _something like that, but I could.

Since Booth was resting, Brennan went on a dig in Guatemala. I believe she came back today as well. Hodgins has been complaining about how empty it is around here since both Booth and Zack were gone, and Angela has been talking to her psychic, Avalon Harmonia, who helped out during the case. She also helped find my father's watch…I don't know what to believe anymore. As for Doctor Saroyan, she's been busy visiting Booth and keeping the lab in tact. I haven't been up to much more than writing my book, doing cases for the FBI, and spending time with Daisy (who's fine, thanks for asking).

As I mentioned before, Angela introduced us to her psychic. She's a _very _interesting lady; I like her. Apparently, through her cards, she found out about a mass grave under a fountain. Angela said that she also did readings for Bones and Booth.

Caroline helped out during this case as well. It helped the atmosphere lighten a bit.

I'm glad to say that Booth is doing fine. Other than a few glitches, I guess. I mean, he likes clowns. He's _never _liked clowns. He shot at them, remember? And he wears clothes he's never worn before…clothes he's refused to wear before.

During the few days when Booth was still in his coma, Brennan was by his side, working on a novel. She apparently read the book aloud and Booth heard and had a dream about it.

They were married in his dream. Brennan was _pregnant. _They were in love. I think Booth believes that since he was in love with _that _Brennan, that he's in love with this one too.

I showed him brain scans that were taken before the tumor. The scans showed areas in the brain that lit up when he _liked _someone. These areas were clear the first time he took the scans, and then lit up like the Fourth of July fireworks _during _the coma. Afterwards they were still lit up. Obviously his brain still hasn't readjusted to how it was before. He isn't in love with Doctor Brennan. It's just that simple.

Anyway, after finding the bodies the team figured out that one of the victims was Avalon Harmonia's sister. Of course, that made her a suspect, but I think we all liked her too much to think she was capable of something like that. Whether or not she's crazy is debatable, but she seems like a…normal…psychic. I think Booth was a bit suspicious.

It turned out that the murderers were Tom Fargood (know as Alexander Gallo) who founded "Harbingers of a New Day", and their doctor, Doctor Leecock who treated them for symptoms of MCS that he and his antifreeze poisoning brought about. Booth shot the good doctor because he tried to knife Brennan with a scalpel. Booth saved her only after a warning from Avalon.

They got the man, in the end, just as they always do. Except this time, they couldn't quite get him for murder. Caroline made sure that they pinned a lot of other things on him though.

The gang is all back together. I have a feeling it'll all work out, as soon as Booth realizes he isn't in love with Brennan.

Therapy Sessions

_Earlier _

"Sweets, do you have a moment?" A voice called from the door of his office.

Sweets turned away from his computer, saving the work on his book. "Doctor Brennan." Only a small flash of surprise. "Of course, come in. Where's Agent Booth?" Usually the two came to him together.

"He's visiting Parker at Rebecca's. He hasn't gotten to see him much after the surgery."

Sweets nodded in understanding. This probably hadn't been easy on Parker. "Why don't you sit down? What can I help you with?"

"I…something's wrong with Booth."

"How do you mean?"

"He wears the wrong clothes and he _liked _clowns."

"Wait-What?"

"We saw a clown on the sidewalk. The clown started messing with Booth, and he _laughed._"

She looked worried. Really worried.

"Doctor Brennan, you know that with a surgery as difficult as brain surgery it takes a while for everything to get back to normal. In a few weeks, Agent Booth will return to his ways."

"I know _that, _Sweets, but what if he stays different?"

"Okay, what _if _he stays different?"

The dreaded question-with-a-question technique. "I…He'll _change. _What if he doesn't like the Diner anymore? Or the same foods? What if he forgets how to _fix _things?" Her tone suggested more than just cars or plumbing. "Or what if he forgets the words to those stupid songs?"

She was worried that he wouldn't feel the same way about her, and their work.

"Doctor Brennan. Booth's surgery hasn't changed who he is, or how he feels. You of all people should know that. The dream, on the other hand, has confused him."

He thought he saw her face fall, only for a second. Then again, it may have been the lighting. "He hasn't told me much about the dream." Brennan confessed with a shrug. "They've told me it was initiated by me reading my book aloud."

Sweets nodded. "He hasn't told me about the dream either. Which means it probably means something to him." A pause. "Do you still have your book on your computer?"

"No." Her answer suggested that even if she did he certainly wouldn't be reading it.

"Oh."

"So…he'll go back to normal?" Brennan asked as she stood and turned to leave.

"Yes. Y'know, eventually." He stood to let her out. No use keeping her in therapy as she was just about staring daggers at him.

Her expression softened however. "Sweets…" She hesitated as she started to leave.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"No problem." He said as he saw her leave toward the front door of the FBI Building. No problem at all.

* * *

_Author's Note: So, how was it? I have the other ones to type up after this, the chapters for "The Bond in the Boot" and "The Plain in the Prodigy". Once I post those I may go back and write one for "The End in the Beginning". Anyway, we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading, and please, please, please leave a review!_


	16. The Bond in the Boot

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Author's Note: **__Spoilers for "The Bond in the Boot". If they keep putting Sweets in as little as they did now these things will get much shorter. On a side note, less reviews = me wanting to update less. I appreciate the fact that everyone's reading this, but reviews are quite lovely, too. Enjoy! _

_**Author's Note 2: **__I realized that these chapters have a lot of Sweets feeling sorry-ish for himself. *Shrugs* Oh well. I'm still mad at him for the brain scans thing. _

* * *

Didn't I say the victim was CIA? Didn't I say it? Well, I said that the victim was _spy-ish, _but that still counts. I was right. And my opinion was pretty much ignored anyway. Sorry, you probably have no earthly idea what I'm rambling on about. Let me start over.

I really liked the case we had this week. It brought in an element of something we usually don't have around here. The element of surprise. See, this week, our case involved Bond. James Bond. And more importantly, a super secret briefcase someone lost their life over. And more importantly than _that, _a car. James Bond's car. Have you ever _seen _that thing? It's amazing.

However, there are more important things that. They are called, victims. This case had something to do with the Russians and diamond couriers and the CIA. I wasn't really kept in the loop much; I guess everyone was too focused on the case and the briefcase to actually fill me in. Then again, even Doctor Brennan and the Squints weren't given the whole story. Apparently _we _don't have Level 3 Clearance.

The FBI decides to use us doctors like that. They give us these medical files and expect us to work wonders. And that's all we know. 'Thanks for helping us, good day'. Then again, I can't really complain. I do have _some _level of clearance. There was this case a year or two back where the acting psychologist wasn't there to do his evaluation. I had to be briefed instead. So THERE.

But honestly, I was asked to look over this victims psych evaluation, and his psych evaluation was _too _perfect. No one can score that well on a test like that. Unless they're CIA. See, the CIA trains their operatives. A lot. They can do tests like those to get any results they want.

The first victim in this case was killed over a briefcase. This is important because the contents of the briefcase were not known. Therefore, we didn't know if a bomb was inside or not. Finding this briefcase became of utmost importance.

Not to say that all cases aren't important. The sad yet harsh reality is that every person that dies is not remembered. Sometimes when they die, that's it. They're dead, moving on. No one ever asks what difference they made in whose life. The bones that are lying in the Jeffersonian are like that. Brennan and her team bring justice to those people. I like to think I help with that.

While all this was going on, Cam brought us the news that the Intern, Wendell Bray, was going to be leaving because funding for his scholarship ran out. Wendell is…let's just say that he's the only truly _normal _intern. He works well with the others, even Brennan. And he just fits in. Not to say that the other interns aren't skilled or nice.

At the end of the case we found out what the contents of the briefcase were. Actually, what the _content _was. A flash drive. Also known as a jump drive, or thumb drive. Information, really. Someone was killed over information. Granted, they have been killed over much less.

I don't recall who the killer was. It may have been one of the diamond ladies…sorry; the whole clearance thing won't let me know more than that.

There is SOME good news though. When Wendell was about to leave, Cam was informed about donations to the scholarship program. Conveniently after Angela had give speeches about how both Hodgins and Brennan have enough money to donate to the foundation while she packs her lunch. I'm glad it all worked out for him.

At least it's going all right for someone.

_Therapy Sessions_

"I still don't understand why we need to keep these stupid therapy sessions going." He heard Booth say as they walked down the hall to his office.

"Because, Agent Booth, the FBI wants to make sure you're doing fine back on the job as an Agent." Sweets answered as the pair walked in and sat down. "Thin walls." He added with a shrug.

"Sweets, I'm fine."

"So you say."

Booth glanced at him and then at Brennan. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" He gave her a look that said 'you're the genius, wanna help me out here?'.

"He has a point, Booth."

"Aww, come on Bones. Don't agree with the shrink."

"But he's right. It isn't the first time you've passed off your injuries as 'nothing to worry about'." She said with a shrug. She always _was _the rational one.

"Okay. Look, let's get this clear. I am NOT injured."

"No one said you _were, _Agent Booth."

"Sweets, no one asked you anything."

"That's right, because I, Agent Booth, am the one asking the questions. The name on the door? Mine. And, seeing as I am asking _questions, _answers are nice little ways to show cooperation." Sweets answered with an edge in his voice.

"Fine."

"This case involved CIA agents. CIA agents mean clearance."

"Yes, Sweets, which you don't have."

"Hey! I don't have clearance either!" Brennan protested. She'd sat silently through Sweets' and his bickering, and felt like it was time for her to add her two cents.

Booth quieted down.

"_Which _brings me to my next question. _Although, _I'd like to mention that I do have _some _clearance." He turned to Doctor Brennan. "How did not having clearance make you feel?"

"I don't know. I believe it was unreasonable to keep me 'out of the loop' because the government doesn't see me fit to keep a secret. Besides, how am I supposed to offer my expert opinion if I don't know all the details?"

"Aww, Bones, you know that's not how it works. The government has secrets and it wants to makes sure that it goes through the best people. They need to do _background checks, _things like that." He turned to Sweets. "You have clearance?"

Sweets nodded as Brennan started talking. "Can you get _me _clearance?"

"What? No."

"But Booth." She started in her rational tone.

"Sorry Bones. That's something that's not up to me. It's up to the CIA, and you don't mess with _them._" He saw her disappointed look. "I know that you're a big part of these cases, Bones. But for once, I'm not the one in charge."

Sweets watched this exchange with interest. They depended on each other. "That's very nice and everything. But I meant to ask if you, Doctor Brennan, see the parallel here between you having more money than Booth, and Booth having higher clearance than you?"

Brennan shrugged. "I guess we're even."

"Ha!" Booth said as his phone chirped. "See, Sweets? We're even." He read flipped his phone open and turned to Brennan. "Ahhh…body found near the empty lot on 3rd. They can't identify it…which means they need you."

She smiled and stood to leave. "Sorry, Sweets. We have a case."

"What have I said about phones being interruptions during sessions?"

"That they should be turned off." Booth answered holding the door open for Brennan. "But we ignore you anyway."

"Bye Sweets!" Brennan said as they walked out.

Sweets nodded. "Yeah, therapy is over. Of course you can leave." He definitely felt appreciated.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So, what'd ya think? Personally I felt it was a bit too dialogue ish…but it _is _a therapy session. Reviews are appreciated. One more to go and I'm all caught up! _


	17. The Plain in the Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **Yes. I am the absolute WORST updater in history. Please get over it. (I'd apologize, but it's a sign of weakness, lol, I'm such an NCIS nerd =]). Spoilers for "The Plain in the Prodigy", I know, took me long enough. Please, please, please still read it? And review?

* * *

_I love this job because of the variety experienced on the cases. I learn new things; meet new people…it's eye-opening. _

_As a psychologist, I think I have a pretty open mind. I have to, once I know why people act the way they do, I can't always judge. _

_This case we met members of the Amish community. I really think these people are amazing, to be able to live like that because of their beliefs. Let me explain. The Amish are a group of people who believe in the simple way of life. They refuse to use electricity and other modern technologies and appliances. They build everything by hand. _Together. _Their sense of family and friendship is strong. That's probably why I admire them most. Family and friends have played an important role in my life these past few years. _

_As I digress, lemme talk a little about the lab. Things are normal, I guess. Cam has been having some trouble with Michelle and had to give her "the talk". I assured her that she was responsible for Michelle, and she was the one who Michelle should be able to count on to be there for things like that. I heard that Booth talked some sense into her boyfriend, which I wish I'd been there to see. _

_Back to the Amish explanation. In any community, when somebody dies, it affects the community as a whole. With a tight-knit community like that of the Amish, I suspect the loss is greater. _

_The victim was Levi Yoder. He was 15 years old, and on his Rumspringa _(see Doctor Brennan for a pronunciation)_. A Rumspringa is an almost right of passage, you could say. It's when a member of the Amish community becomes of a certain age and goes to explore the "outside world". They can choose whether or not to come back to the Amish world. Most do, I heard. _

_I was called into this case when Booth found a box of rocks under Levi's bed. He mentioned that, while Hodgins was usually the 'rock guy', I was the one to go to when Amish kids collected weird rocks. That's kinda nice. _

_I managed to find out what the rocks meant (rather quickly if I do say so myself). They created a piano layout. Apparently Levi was quite the musician, and was getting free lessons from out of town. The only problem with this is that the Amish are against music. _

_Booth and Brennan ran through the usual suspects. Music competitors, anti-music parents, suspicious future brother-in-laws…the killer was a random robber. Someone who saw the stupid fake medal his friend had given him and thought it was real and killed him for it. Sure, it was an "accident", but it doesn't change the fact that Levi is still dead. _

_Another pointless death. _

_As a psychologist it's my job to get into people's heads. To understand why they do what they do. Which is why I can sometimes understand why people kill. I hate it, but I can understand it. This, I can't understand. Why on earth would you take a life for a piece of worthless metal? _

_Another consequence to some idiot's actions. But I guess if I sat down with him I'd see his point-of-view too. It's a curse, being a psychologist. And a gift. _

_But it doesn't change anything. Levi Yoder is still dead. I don't think he had or ever wanted to have his family and life ripped away from him. He just wanted to play music. Even his parents understood. _

_~Sweets_

* * *

**Author's Note: **You've probably noticed the lack of a Therapy session. The thing is, I'm more focused on getting these out (I have the next few written, just not typed) than on adding a therapy session. If anyone would rather wait longer and have a therapy session, I can do that. Or if you want me to come back to the therapy sessions eventually I can do that too. Your decision ('You' as in all of you, collectively). Please review. I hope I haven't lost too many readers/reviewers because of my late updates. Review?


	18. The Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Bones characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** *Holds up hands and backs away slowly* I'm trying. I really am. I'm getting caught up, I swear. Don't give up on this fic just yet; I haven't. Spoilers for "The Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood".

* * *

_I live in a nice, cozy apartment here in DC. I don't need anything bigger, and, after this case, I wouldn't _want _anything bigger. Suburbs scare me now. They really do after this case. _

_See, there was a murder in one of those perfect white-picket-fence neighborhoods that have the perfect families and perfect lawns. _

_You'd think they'd have the perfect murder. And they sure came close. _

_The body of Kurt Bissette was found in a roasting pit. Apparently there was a neighborhood luau going on. The victim was a newcomer to the neighborhood and quite a bit of drama was stirred up because of him. He was a bit of an outcast. _

_I mentioned during this case that neighborhoods like this were like one dysfunctional personality. And believe me, this neighborhood was certainly dysfunctional. Everyone was a suspect. Including the neighborhood gardener and the suspicious next-door neighbor who was a therapist. She and Brennan butted heads. In the end, it turned out that three people contributed to the death of Kurt. Elliot Lindberg, James Perry, and Mary Kay Sayles all helped murder Kurt. Mary Sayles (the wife of the suspicious neighbor) was having an affair with Kurt. One of the other two wanted revenge for their dog being poisoned, and the other wasn't too happy with the windmill Kurt had in his front yard. THAT was the final straw. Oh, there was blackmail thrown in there somewhere. _

_In other news, Arastoo…he's not exactly who he said he was. I mean, he was faking his accent. It showed when he was upset or angry (Brennan said that she thought something was fishy when he said he was Iranian yet spoke with a Jordanian accent -- or the other way around). Cam was the first to find out, and she was a bit freaked out. _

_When confronted about it, Arastoo said that it was easier for people to see him praying 5 times a day after hearing the accent; it made more sense to them that way. When he had an American accent people questioned his beliefs. _

_It makes complete sense to me. _

_Either way, Arastoo is not a terrorist and his beliefs and differences are accepted here. _

_On another note, Parker was worried that Booth wasn't um…getting any, if you know what I mean. Booth came to me with this problem, and I told him that Parker just needed to see him interacting with women more, like having dinner or something. Of course, he went to Brennan. And they had dinner. And then they figured out that the only reason Parker wanted him to meet someone was that his friend's dad got remarried and they got a house with a pool. And he wanted a pool. Amazing how a child's mind works. But, Brennan solved that problem by giving them a key to her apartment's pool. _

_And Booth told Parker that it wouldn't be appropriate for him to date Brennan because they worked together. What. A load. Of crap. _

_Curious and curiouser they say, ~Sweets_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks you for all the reviews and support for this fic. I appreciate them -- really. Also, thanks to those people that gave me their opinions about the therapy sessions. I regret to inform you that they will be on a short hiatus because I have too many other things to update and work on updating. They WILL be back though. Thanks again, mind leaving another review?


End file.
